An Icy Kiss
by CrueFan21
Summary: Elsa knew that the time would come when she would have to choose someone to marry, but she didn't know it would come so quickly. And she certainly didn't expect a lowly ice harvester named Kristoff to catch her eye. However, in doing so, she opens herself to a world of consequences. A Kristelsa love story.
1. Chapter 1

An Icy Kiss

 **A/N: I have noticed just how few Kristelsa fics there are on . I've always thought that it was an interesting concept, and am puzzled as to why not many people have written about it. I suppose it's because Kristanna is cannon, which I fully support by the way. However, this time around I thought I'd try something different. This will be a Kristelsa love story, one that takes place a year after the film. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a year since the Great Thaw, and many things had changed in Arendelle. For one, the gates were no longer closed, and Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's friendship was stronger than ever. They worked together to make Arendelle a better place than it had been for the past thirteen years. Renovations were made throughout the village, new trade agreements opened with various kingdoms across the sea, and even improvements on the sister's social lives were made as well. For Anna, the latter had been a dream come true. Thirteen years she wanted nothing more than to mingle with the outside world, especially with Elsa. To say that it was better than she imagined it would be was an understatement.

Every day, Elsa made time to spend with Anna doing various fun activities such as riding bikes, swimming, eating chocolate, and taking walks through town together. Just when Anna thought it couldn't get any better, it did, and she welcomed it with open arms. Elsa too was overjoyed at the restored friendship between the two. In all honesty, she never thought it would be possible, especially after the disaster at her coronation. She also didn't think that the people of Arendelle would accept her now that they knew about her powers, but she was wrong. If anything, the people were more than supportive.

They loved Elsa's powers. Every time she went into town, Elsa was always pressured by one of more children to perform some snowy magic show for them, and she always obliged. As much as Elsa enjoyed the changes in Arendelle, she was still getting used to interacting with people. After spending thirteen years in isolation, she had completely forgotten what it felt like to be surrounded by many people at once. Sure she seemed confident whenever she was around others, but deep down there was still that anxiety within. Nevertheless, Elsa enjoyed the company of others, especially when Anna was with her.

One afternoon, Elsa attended a meeting with the council regarding an issue with one of the ships. Elsa had gone through four of these meetings already today, and quite frankly, she was tired of them. But she knew that it was her duty as queen to see to the matters at hand, no matter how much she wanted to just relax.

"This is one of our oldest ships, and it is in desperate need of repairs," one of the councilmen said. "The mast is worn out, the bridge is falling apart, and there are numerous holes in it. I propose that we start renovations at once, and get this ship back in tip-top shape. What do you think, Your Majesty?"

"Well, the ship is very old, and it definitely could use some repair work, but even then I don't know if it's worth it," Elsa said.

"May I ask why, Your Majesty?" the councilman asked.

"The ship has been around for decades, before my father was even born. Who knows how much longer it has left before it completely falls apart. We have plenty of other ships that are in good condition, so why don't we just sell this one for scraps?" she suggested.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, this ship was a gift to Arendelle from the kingdom of Pralira. It's been in our family for so long that it doesn't seem right to just toss it aside for scraps."

"I understand what you're saying, but at the same time, we all know that all things eventually come to an end. If we repair the ship to the best of our abilities, and then send it out onto the sea, and then sudden a leak forms in the bottom of the ship. It would surely sink then, and many people could die. I don't think I would like to take that risk, especially when we have so many other better quality ships."

The councilman looked around the room at his fellow council members; they all seemed to agree with Queen Elsa's statement. Knowing he was outnumbered, the councilman gave in.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said.

"Very good. Now gentlemen, if that is all you needed me for today, then I will now take my leave," Elsa said.

"Actually, Your Majesty, there was one other thing we wished to discuss with you," one of the councilmen spoke up.

As much as Elsa wanted to freeze the man on the spot for preventing her from leaving, she knew that she had an obligation to fill.

"What might that be?" she asked, keeping a calm, polite demeanor.

"Well, it's been over a year now, and now that you've gotten adjusted to your role as Queen of Arendelle, the council believes that you should now consider taking a husband."

Elsa felt her heart sink at the words. Did he just say….a husband?

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"We believe that it's time for you to choose a suitor. You know, to preserve Arendelle's legacy."

Elsa knew this was coming sooner or later, but she never thought it would be this quick. In all honesty, Elsa hadn't given a single thought about marriage. For the past year, her concentration had been solely on restoring her bond with Anna, and improving the kingdom of Arendelle. She didn't once consider the fact that she would have to wed eventually. Moreover, she wasn't sure if she really wanted too.

"I appreciate your concern for the kingdom of Arendelle," Elsa said. "However, I am not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship at this time. Maybe in a few years perhaps."

She hoped that that would be the end of it, but it wasn't.

"But Your Majesty, time is of the essence, you're almost twenty three years old! That's when your father got married, and remember that this is the future of the kingdom we're talking about!"

"I understand that, but I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship at the moment. To be honest, I'm still adjusting to all the changes that have occurred in the past year. I really don't think a relationship is important right now."

"Your Majesty…

But Elsa had spoken. She held up a hand, which instantly stopped the councilman from speaking. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She dismissed the council, and went back to her private study to finish what paperwork she had left. As she filled the pieces of paper out with her quill, she found herself thinking back to what the councilman had said. "This is the future of the kingdom we're talking about!"

He did have a point. Elsa wasn't going to live forever, and someday someone else would have to take the throne. And of course, it would have to someone related to her. But still she felt unsure. Elsa didn't like to commit to things unless she was absolutely sure that they were worth it. How would she know which man was the one for her? More importantly, where would she find such a man? The council undoubtedly had a long list of perspective candidates to choose from, but Elsa didn't want it to be like that. She didn't want to browse through men like shopping for clothes at a store; she wanted to naturally find someone who appealed to her, when the time came of course. There was also another reason why Elsa was so reluctant to marry, and start a family. She was terrified that her offspring might inherit her powers. It was true that in the past year Elsa had grown more confident in her abilities, and definitely had more control over them than ever before. But would her child be able to do the same if he or she inherited the same abilities? She could teach him or her how to control them of course, now that she knew that love was the key, but what if that wasn't enough? What if he or she couldn't learn how to properly control them, and end up hurting someone like she did with Anna many years ago? The mere thought of it all ending in a disaster frightened her. Frost started to form underneath her feet, and began to coat the walls around her. Elsa quickly noticed what was happening, and took a deep breath, and breathed out slow. Within seconds, the ice disappeared, and everything was back to normal. She took a break from her paperwork, and walked over to the window to look out. Outside, she saw Anna and the ice harvester Kristoff washing his sleigh. Kristoff. He was a good man, and she definitely approved of him. He was compassionate, hardworking, and trustworthy, but more importantly, he made Anna happy. Elsa watched as the two of them talked to each other while scrubbing the sled down with soap. They both looked so happy, and so full of life. The sight brought a smile to Elsa's face; the two looked so much in love. Elsa often wondered what it felt like to be in love like that. To have someone special to share your life with, someone who loves you for who you are, flaws and all, must be a wonderful feeling. For years she doubted she would ever know what that feeling was like. In all honesty, she still wondered if she would ever feel it.

Later that evening, Anna and Kristoff came upstairs to Elsa's study to tell her about the ice harvesting trip they took earlier today. Anna was ecstatic when Kristoff invited her to go with him. She couldn't stop talking about it for days. And judging by her results of the trip, she clearly had a blast.

"Elsa, it was amazing! You would not believe how hard it is to cut a block of ice! I must have tried a thousand times before I actually got it right! Thankfully, I have a skilled ice master to show me the ropes," she said, giving Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. "I love you baby," she said.

Kristoff smiled. "I love you too, Anna."

"So what did you do today, Elsa?" Anna asked, eager to hear what her sister had to say.

Elsa decided to not tell Anna about what the council proposed about taking a suitor; she knew that Anna would just encourage it. She was always asking her about what kind of man she was interested in.

"Boring. A lot of meetings, and paperwork," she said, gesturing to the large piles of paper on her desk.

"I still have quite a bit to go through actually."

"Oh I see. Well, try to hurry up! Dinner will be ready soon, and afterwards, Kristoff is going to teach me how to play the lute!"

Elsa smiled. She couldn't no to her sister. "Alright. I'll be down in a minute. Just let me finish this letter," she said.

Anna smiled triumphantly, grabbing Kristoff by the arm, and pulling him towards the door. "Come on, Kristoff, let's go to the dining hall!"

Kristoff laughed. "Alright, Anna! I'll be right there. Just let me change out of my ice harvesting clothes."

The princess nodded, and bolted down the stairs to the dining hall, leaving Kristoff and Elsa alone together.

"That girl is a huge ball of energy," Kristoff observed.

"That's an understatement," Elsa laughed.

"Every day is an adventure with her."

"I imagine it is."

"And I always look forward to it."

"That's nice," Elsa said, giving a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all," Elsa answered.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to about it, I'm always here," Kristoff offered.

Elsa smiled. "I appreciate that."

As he started to leave the room, Kristoff spun around on his heel to ask a question; it was related to an idea that just popped into his head.

"Hey, would you like to go ice harvesting with me sometime?" he asked. "I took Anna because she's been beggin me for weeks, but now I thought I should do the same with you. It's OK if you don't want too, I know you've been around ice your whole life, and the last thing you would want to do is spend an entire day involving it, but I just thought I'd ask. Maybe you can help me cut the ice out easier, I don't know. Just a thought."

"I would love to go, Kristoff, and I can assure you that I never get tired of ice. It is my life after all," she said, sending a stream of icicles across the floor.

Kristoff smiled. Elsa's powers always amazed him. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he said.

"So would you like to go sometime tomorrow afternoon? OR what would be a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is fine. I have two meetings in the morning, and then I'm free for the rest of the day," Elsa said. "I'll meet you in the courtyard around noon."

"Great! I'll be there! It should be fun, especially since I'll be ice harvesting with the Snow Queen herself."

Elsa laughed; Kristoff was an amusing fellow. Anna was truly lucky to have him. If only she could find someone just like him to be with. But it was a small world, and she doubted that she would find someone like Kristoff. People like him were truly one of a kind. Then again, she could say the same for herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a slow start, but it'll get more into the relationship as the chapters goes on. This is my second Kristelsa fic; the first being a one-shot called "So You Like Ice?" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far!**


	2. An Icy Helper

Chapter 2

An Icy Helper

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews so far! Keep them coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Kristoff went out to the courtyard to wait for Queen Elsa. He had his sleigh all loaded down with his gear, and had even packed a snack for him and Elsa to share in case they got hungry. It wasn't much; just a couple of sandwiches, and some apple juice, but he was sure she'd appreciate the gesture. As he leaned against his sled, he gently petted Sven on the nose—enjoying the reindeer's company. The front door to the castle opened, and Kristoff saw Queen Elsa enter the courtyard wearing a light coat, and a pair of winter gloves. Kristoff smiled when he saw this.

"I thought you said the cold never bothered you," he said.

"It doesn't usually, but then again I've never been ice harvesting before so it might be different."

"Not likely," he said. "Hop in," he said gesturing to the sleigh.

Kristoff quickly remembered his manners, and held out a hand to Elsa, and helped her into the sled. A sudden rush overcame Kristoff the moment he took the Snow Queen's hand. It was cool, but not in an unpleasant way, in a soothing way. Elsa smiled as she took a seat in his sleigh beside him. Kristoff grabbed the reins holding Sven tight. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Elsa replied.

With a quick flick of the wrists, Kristoff whipped the reins down, and steered Sven in the direction of the forest. The new sled that Elsa had given him was truly better than his old one in every way. Not only was this one faster, it also could carry more things, which was very helpful. As they dashed through the snow, Kristoff looked at Elsa who had her eyes focused in front of her. She looked pretty against the snowy background. Her long, blonde braided hair, coupled with her sapphire blue eyes, and pale white skin; made her blend into the environment around her. Elsa noticed him staring and grew concerned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kristoff snapped back into reality. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how great this sled is. Thanks again by the way."

"It was the least I could do," Elsa said honestly. "After all that you've done for my sister."

"Well, I had to do something. I couldn't just let her go off on her own. Besides, I can see how much you mean to her."

"She means the world to me, Kristoff," Elsa said, sternly, but her voice full of love. "She's amazing

"I can see that. Anna is a wonderful person. I love her too."

Elsa smiled at him. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me. You're so good to her, Kristoff. If there's anyone who deserves Anna, it's you."

Kristoff blushed. He knew that Elsa approved of his dating Anna, but he didn't know that she felt that strong about it. It was overwhelming to say the least, but in a good way.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. That means a lot to me."

"Just Elsa please, and you're welcome."

Kristoff turned his attention in front of him as they approached a large lake completely covered in ice. He pulled back on the reins, slowing Sven to a sudden stop. Afterwards, he jumped out of the sled, and helped Elsa get out herself.

"Thank you," she said, as she stepped onto the snowy ground.

"So do you just start anywhere?" she asked.

"Well, I try to find the best spots where the ice is built up really tight at the surface. That's the best kind to get."

Kristoff removed a handsaw from his sled, along with a pair of ice hooks and an ice spade. Carefully he started to make his way across the ice, watching his footing very closely. Elsa followed right behind him.

"Just stay close to me," Kristoff ordered. "I've studied ice for a long time now, and can tell if it's thin or not."

"Alright," Elsa agreed, keeping close as instructed. The two walked a few more feet onto the lake, when Kristoff stopped and put down the ice hooks, and spade, so he could grip tight to the handsaw. Taking a step backward, he plunged the blade into the ice, cutting a decent sized square into it. The ice was very thick, and Kristoff had to cut through several layers just to reach the bottom, but he managed. Elsa watched carefully as he worked. She always wondered how ice harvesters collected ice. She was impressed at the well-thought out process they had in doing so. After he cut through enough layers, Kristoff put down the handsaw, and picked up the ice hooks.

"This is actually pretty tricky" he said. "It took me forever to get it right as a kid."

Elsa tried to picture a young Kristoff trying to lift a heavy block of ice out of the water all by himself. She found herself chuckling at the image of a sweet young boy on his way to becoming a professional ice harvester. Once the hooks were in place, Kristoff lifted the block out of the water, and placed it beside him.

"Very impressive," Elsa commented.

"Why, thank you," Kristoff said, taking a bow. "I usually get about a dozen blocks before heading back into town. Would you like to try?"

"Sure. But I think I'd rather do it my way," Elsa said.

"Suit yourself. If you need any help just ask."

Elsa grinned. "I think I can manage."

As Kristoff started cutting out another block of ice, Elsa took a step backward, and pointed her hands toward the frozen lake. She gently moved them downward, causing a small crack to form in the ice. Elsa knew that she had to be careful; one wrong move and she could cause the entire lake to melt. Slowly the crack moved around in a square shape, looking exactly like the one Kristoff had just shown her. When she was sure that she had cut deep enough, she lifted the block of ice out of the water, and sat it gently on the frozen lake. Now that she knew how to properly use her powers to harvest ice, Elsa was confident that she could cut out as many blocks as she wanted. While Kristoff stuck to his traditional method, Elsa worked her magic to cut out over a dozen blocks of ice, and put them all on the back of his sled. By the time Kristoff finished cutting out his fourth block, he was exhausted. He took off his winter cap, and wiped his brow.

"It amazes me how even in such cold weather I can work up a sweat," he said. "How about you? How are you holding up?"

He turned around towards Elsa, and dropped his handsaw when he did so. There standing by his sleigh was Elsa with a big grin on her face, and a large collection of ice blocks strapped to the back.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"I think I found an easier method," Elsa said, still grinning.

"I'll say. I need to take you with me more often."

"Well, if I'm ever free, I'd be happy to go with you."

"I'm serious. This is really impressive, Elsa."

"Thank you. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, let me just get these blocks here onto the sleigh, and we should be good to go," Kristoff said, picking up two large blocks of ice.

"Do you need help with those?" Elsa asked.

"It's fine, I got it."

But just as Kristoff started to walk forward, one of the blocks slipped out of his hand and fell to the frozen ground, shattering instantly."

"Now that sucks!" he said.

"Hold on, I can fix it," Elsa said. She waved her hand over the broken pieces of ice, and they quickly froze back together forming a perfectly shaped block of ice. It looked as if it had never been broken."

"Wow! Thanks!" Kristoff said.

"Don't mention it. I think I'll take this one. You seem to have your hands full."

Elsa picked up the block, and followed Kristoff back to the sleigh where they strapped the remaining blocks in. After which, they set off on the journey back to Arendelle.

Along the way, Kristoff told Elsa about the many adventures he and Anna had together. He told her about the time the two went fishing, and Anna got her line stuck in a tree. Kristoff had to climb up it just to get it free. Another time the two were taking a walk through town when all of sudden a bunch of kids came running up, demanding for them to play hide and seek with them. Kristoff explained how he was the one chosen as "it" and how Anna and the kids picked the most ridiculous hiding place of all: On the roof of one of the houses. He said that he looked everywhere for them, never once assuming that they were in plain sight all along. What a fool they made of him that day, but Kristoff had fun nonetheless. He loved spending time with Anna; every day with her was an adventure, and every day he looked forward to it.

Elsa smiled and laughed at the tales he told her; Anna was definitely a trip, no doubt about that. But what pleased her most was the love shared between the two. Whenever Kristoff talked about Anna, his eyes lit up, and his voice quickened in pace. The only other time she saw him like this was when he was talking about ice.

The more Kristoff talked about his relationship with Anna, the more Elsa thought about what the council had told her yesterday about choosing a suitor. Deep down, she really wanted to find a man to love her the way Kristoff loved Anna, but there were so many factors that made her believe it would never work out. For one, she doubted that any man would be comfortable with her powers. They would probably be terrified that she would freeze them solid if she so much as touched them. Moreover, she didn't think she could find the perfect man for her. Sure, she knew what she wanted in a man. Someone who was honest, hardworking, kind, dedicated, and most importantly, could rule the kingdom of Arendelle with her amicably. But in all honesty, this definition of a perfect man seemed way too good to actually exist. Nobody was perfect, everyone knew that. So why place such high expectations on someone? Maybe it was just in her nature. After all, she was sort of a perfectionist when it came to things in general. As they pulled into the Arendelle courtyard, Elsa saw Anna and Olaf waiting for them on the steps. Kristoff pulled back on the reins, signaling Sven to stop. As soon as they reindeer did so, Kristoff hopped off the sled, and ran to give Anna a hug. He picked her up in his arms, and spun her around a few times before finally giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Kristoff replied.

As Elsa watched the scene unfold before her, she felt a mixture of emotions. For one, she was touched by the scene before her. She could clearly see how happy Anna was when she was with him; and Anna's happiness meant the world to her. But another part of her couldn't help but envy her sister. Anna had found her true love, and she hadn't. For a minute, she pictured Kristoff picking her up and spinning her around, and kissing her passionately. It seemed so…pleasant. So…romantic. She could actually feel his arms wrap around her, cradling her in a warm embrace. But would this vision ever come true? Would Elsa ever find someone like Kristoff who loved her indefinitely? The council expected it too. After all, their main concern was preserving Arendelle's legacy. But Elsa wasn't so sure. Who could ever love a woman who had the power to create and control ice and snow?

* * *

A/N: And the Kristelsa fluffiness continues. Next chapter there will be much more of that.


	3. Dance Lesson

Chapter 3:

Dance Lesson

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few days, the council continued to hound Elsa about choosing a suitor. They offered her a list of eligible princes from various kingdoms—hoping that she might be interested in one or more. But truthfully, Elsa wasn't interested. For starters, she didn't even know these men. Having spent most of her life in isolation, she wasn't exactly the most sociable person around. Even a year after the Great Thaw she was still getting used to people being around her constantly. Not that she didn't enjoy it of course, just that it was still foreign to her. Finally, after much coaxing, Elsa decided to throw a ball, and invite the princes from the various kingdoms to attend.

In all honesty, she wasn't doing it to actually find someone to possibly marry; she was just did it to get the council off her back for a while. She quickly set plans in motion for the ball, which was to occur in a few days' time. There was much to do: food to cook, decorations to hang up, invitations to mail, and most importantly, Elsa needed to learn how to dance. The idea of a man actually touching her in a close way was kind of scary to her. A year ago she wouldn't even attempt it, but now that she had control of her powers, she was confident she could dance with a man without freezing his arms off. But now she had to actually learn how to dance, which she believed would a challenge. She knew that Anna was quite the accomplished dancer (She'd seen that for herself) so naturally Elsa thought it was fitting for Anna to teach her the basics. Anna agreed at once, and told Elsa to meet her in the ballroom one afternoon for lessons.

That afternoon, Elsa went to the ballroom as scheduled for her dance lesson. However, when she arrived, she was surprised to see that Anna was not there. She must have gotten caught up in something, Elsa thought. Knowing Anna, it could be anything. The minutes rolled by, and Anna still hadn't shown up. Elsa was beginning to wonder if she had forgotten about the whole thing to begin with. She was just about to leave when the door to the ballroom opened, and Kristoff entered.

"Hi Kristoff, you wouldn't happen to know where Anna is by any chance would you?" she asked.

"I have no idea. She and I were planning on going shopping for clothes for the upcoming ball. She said that there is no way I'm showing up in an ice harvesting outfit."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, you'd probably stand out like a sore thumb if you did."

"I know. Still, I hate dressing up fancy."

"It's only for one night, Kristoff. You can handle that," Elsa assured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So why are you here anyway?"

"Well, Anna was supposed to meet me here to give me a dance lesson, but it seems that she has either forgotten or gotten distracted by something else."

"With Anna, there's no telling," Kristoff said, laughing. "But on another note, are you saying that you don't know how to dance?"

Elsa looked embarrassed. "No. I'm afraid not. I don't even know where to begin. That's why I was hoping to have Anna teach me before the ball."

"I see. Well, I could show you a few things If you want," Kristoff offered.

Elsa looked surprised. "You would show me how to dance?"

"Sure. No problem. It's really not that hard. We can start right now if you like."

"Very well," Elsa agreed.

"Ok. Let's do this." Kristoff stepped closer to Elsa. He wasn't afraid that she was going to freeze him if he touched her, he just felt awkward putting his hands on the queen in such an intimate way.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Elsa nodded.

"All right, first you put your hand here on my shoulder. Then I put my hand here. He gently put his hand on her waist, causing Elsa to flinch in the process.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked, immediately taking his hand off her waist.

"No, you're fine. I'm just not used to it, that's all," Elsa replied honestly."

"Ok. Then you put your other hand here," he said, taking her hand in his own. "Now. Just follow my lead," he instructed. He then slowly started to waltz with her across the floor.

"It's a lot easier with music, but you should be able to feel the rhythm," he said.

Kristoff danced with Elsa across the room, being ever careful so as to not step on her feet. It didn't take long until she caught on, and was following his movements with ease.

"Wow. You're a fast learner," he said.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. This is not as hard as I thought it would be."

"That's good. Now you should have no problem dancing with all those princes during the ball," Kristoff said, hoping to encourage her.

Elsa gave a small smile. "Yes, but I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Why not?

"I'm just really not interested in a romantic relationship right now. I only agreed to this ball so the council would be stop pasturing me about finding someone to marry. Plus, I'm really not a people person."

"That makes two of us," Kristoff said.

"Really?"

"For most of my life is was just me and Sven. I tried to avoid people as much as possible. Mainly because I just didn't feel comfortable around them. I much prefer being alone."

"I understand the feeling," Elsa said, sincerely. "For years I thought that being alone was the best solution for me and for everyone, but now I see that people aren't so bad. In fact, some people bring out the best in you."

"I can see that now too. Anna has showed me just how capable I am of being loved. I never once pictured myself with anyone, let alone a princess."

"She's very lucky to have you," Elsa said.

"I'd like to think I'm the lucky one," Kristoff said.

Suddenly the door to the ballroom opened, and Anna came running in. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I went into town with Olaf to get some things for the ball, and then a bunch of kids came up to us, and wanted us to play a game with them. Looks like it took longer than I thought it would."

"That's alright, Anna. Kristoff was just showing me a thing or two about dancing," Elsa reassured.

"Really? Wow, Kristoff! I didn't know you could dance. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you at the ball," she said, patting him on the back.

"We'll see," Kristoff laughed.

"Well, would you like me to show you some more, Elsa? Or are you good?"

"You can if you like. I'm free for the rest of the afternnon."

"Great. Now let me show you an old dance move called the polka. Kristoff, you can wait outside if you want. Once I'm through here, we'll go shopping for clothes."

Kristoff said goodbye to the sisters, and left the ballroom. He exited the palace, and walked towards the stables to get Sven. Along the way, he thought about the dance he had just had with Elsa. In all honesty, that was the first waltz he'd ever done with a woman. He was surprised at how natural it came to the Snow Queen, how easily she picked up the concepts. He thought about the many men she would dance with at the ball in a few days. It bothered him that Elsa was going through with it, even when she really didn't want too. If you didn't want to do something, then don't do it, is what he always thought. Moreover, he doubted that Elsa would find her true love in one night. Elsa was a unique girl, just like Anna. Therefore, she needed someone who was a lot like her.

Except unlike Anna, Elsa was more introverted. She didn't come out of her shell as much. He could relate to this a lot, having spent most of his life alone. Even though it had been a year since he met her, Kristoff still didn't know Elsa that well. There were still many things about her that he wondered, but never bothered to ask. This mysteriousness that she surrounded herself in was very interesting.

As he petted Sven on the head in the stables, he looked back at the palace and thought about the upcoming ball. "Who knows," he said to Sven. "I might enjoy it."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, I just wanted to post something since I probably won't for a few days. School is back in session. Thank you for the reviews so far! I greatly appreciate them. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see in this story, just let me know. I can't guarantee it, but I'll see what I can do.**


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4:

The Ball

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

On the night of the ball, Kristoff couldn't have been more nervous. He had never been to one before, so he had no idea what to expect. Anna assured him that there was nothing to worry about, and that it would be lots of fun. Nevertheless, Kristoff couldn't help but feel anxious. As he stood in the mirror fixing his tie, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me. Can I come in?" It was Anna.

"Sure. I'm almost ready anyway."

The door opened, and Anna stepped inside. She was wearing a light green dress that she picked up at the store the other day when she took Kristoff to get his suit.

"Don't you look handsome," Anna said, looking at Kristoff. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath. His hair was combed to the side, and one could tell that he had just finished shaving.

"Thanks. You look great yourself!" Kristoff said.

"Thank you. Come on, they'll be introducing us soon." Anna grabbed Kristoff by the hand, and pulled him out the door, joining Elsa on the top of the staircase. When they arrived, Kristoff was stunned by how beautiful Elsa looked. She was wearing a traditional ice gown along with a pair of icicle earrings. On her face she wore dark purple lipstick, and purple eye shadow. Her hair was long, and tied in a loose braid, complete with her crown on top. There was no doubt about it, that both Anna and Elsa were beautiful, but there was something about the way Elsa looked tonight that just took his breath away. He was sure he wasn't going to be the only man that felt that way.

One of the guards blew his trumpet to signal their arrival. "People of Arendelle, guests from far and away, I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa stepped forward onto the edge of the top stairs, and began to slowly walk down. The crowd bowed as she made her way down the stairs and took her place on the throne.

"And presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle and her partner, Kristoff."

Kristoff held Anna's hand as the two made their way down the stairs. The crowd continued to bow, showing their respects for the princess and her boyfriend. When Anna arrived at her seat beside Elsa, Kristoff said goodbye and went off to join the crowd. After the commotion had settled down, Elsa stood up to address the people.

"Citizens of Arendelle, friends from far and yonder, welcome. Tonight I hold this celebration as a means to get to know the many princes of our fellow kingdoms. As Queen of Arendelle, it is my royal duty to take a husband so that we may continue the legacy of our kingdom. I invite you all now to join me and my sister in the dining hall for dinner. Afterwards, we'll take to the ballroom for a late night of dancing."

And the evening went by pleasantly. The chefs had prepared a large variety of delectable foods, enough to satisfy an entire country. Kristoff didn't know where to begin as he eyed the many types of food placed in front of him. True to her nature, Anna was very talkative at the dinner table. She quickly introduced Kristoff to everyone; including two princes who sat across from them.

"Prince Isaac, Prince Nicholas, I would like you meet Kristoff Bjorgman; Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

Kristoff blushed. Anna made it sound like he was some sort of celebrity. "It's nice to meet you," he said to the princes.

"Likewise. I must say that I didn't expect an ice harvester to be attending this party. I thought it was only for the high class."

"Kristoff is my boyfriend," Anna said, matter-of-factly. Kristoff looked at her and smiled.

Prince Isaac and Prince Nicholas looked dumbfounded when they heard this revelation. Princess Anna was dating a lowly ice harvester? They couldn't wait to tell the folks back home the news. "Well, I must say that you look pretty spiffy for a common ice harvester," Prince Isaac said.

"Thank you," Kristoff replied, brushing off Prince Isaac's comment.

"Indeed. I bet this is the best you've ever looked in your life," Prince Nicholas agreed. "Most of the time you're probably wearing rags covered in ice and snow."

Kristoff bit back his tongue. As much as he wanted to give the two princes a piece of his mind, he knew that now was not the time. "You get used to it after a while. Besides, I'm not too fond of dressing up."

"Probably because you prefer to be filthy," Prince Isaac muttered under his breath."

"What was that?"

"I said probably because you're not used to dressing up fancy," Prince Isaac lied.

Just a few seats down from them, Elsa watched as the two princes made fun of Kristoff. If they were hoping to impress her this evening, than they were certainly doing a very poor job at it. Elsa couldn't stand people who thought that they were better than others. It was very annoying. She was proud that Kristoff didn't let it get to him, and just responded as politely as a gentleman should.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa danced with many princes in the ballroom. When the band finished playing one song, she quickly went on to another man, and danced with him until that song ended. Then it was the same process all over again. Kristoff and Anna danced quite a bit as well; jumping back in forth from waltzes, and fast paced dancing. Kristoff knew that Anna was a big ball of energy, but he never knew she could move for so long without getting tired. After the band finished playing the current song, Kristoff excused himself to go get him and Anna a glass of punch. As he walked over to the table, he watched as Elsa danced with one of the princes. Even though she was probably very tired, Elsa still kept that calm, royal persona on her face. Being in charge of a kingdom must be so stressful; he had no idea how she managed. One thing was for sure, he could never do it. He filled two glasses of punch, and walked back over to where Anna was dancing alone. As he made his way across the dance floor, he suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the ballroom floor. The two glasses flew from his hands, spilling all over a councilman's wife. The woman shrieked in horror as she looked at the wet mess dripping from her.

"This is a brand new dress!" she cried. "You clumsy oaf! Why are you even here anyway? This party is for royal guests only," she said, putting extra emphasis on the word "royal."

Kristoff stood up, and quickly apologized, before running out the ballroom.

"Kristoff wait!" Anna cried, running after him.

After she left, the party slowly got back into the swing of things. The councilman was busy trying to dry his wife off as best as he could with handkerchief, only to realize that it wasn't working very well. Most of the guests returned to dancing, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone was back to having fun, but Queen Elsa was not. She had seen Kristoff trip and fall, and she knew that it was no accident. Right as Kristoff was walking across the dance floor, she saw Prince Isaac stick out his foot in front of him, causing him to trip. She could clearly see the devious smile on his face as the punch spilled all over the councilman's wife. Prince Nicholas was right beside him, giving him a pat on the back. No doubt a conspirator in this, she thought.

Elsa walked over to where Prince Isaac and Prince Nicholas were standing talking to each other, and quickly got right to the point.

"I would like for the two of you to leave now," she said firmly.

"What? Why, Queen Elsa, whatever is the matter? Did we do something wrong?" Prince Isaac asked.

"I think you know exactly what you did, Prince Isaac," Elsa said.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Playing dumb is not going to work on me. I saw you trip Kristoff as he was walking across the floor. That was a very mean, and childish thing to do. And it's certainly something I don't want in a man or at my party for that matter. Guards, please escort Prince Isaac and Prince Nicholas out of the castle."

Two guards showed up, and ushered the two princes out of the ballroom, both looking dumbfounded at what was happening. Once they left, Anna returned, and quickly ran up to Elsa.

"I can't find Kristoff anywhere!" she said, looking worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just gone out to the stables to spend some time with Sven. He'll be back soon."

But Kristoff didn't return, and by the time the party ended, and the guests were all in their rooms, and the ballroom was cleaned, Kristoff was still nowhere to be found. Anna insisted on staying up to look for him, but Elsa could clearly see just how tired her sister was.

"It's late, Anna. Go get some sleep. I'm sure you'll see him in the morning," Elsa reassured.

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but a huge yawn came out instead.

"You're right. Well, goodnight, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

The two sisters exchanged hugs, and then Kai escorted Anna upstairs to her bedroom. Before retiring to her own chambers, Elsa thought she would sit out on the balcony for a while, and get a bit of fresh air. All this dancing had worn her out. When she stepped onto the balcony, she noticed a dark shadow like figure in the corner. Curious to see what it was, she slowly walked towards it, only to be surprised when he found out what it was.

"Kristoff?" she said.

The ice harvester looked up; tears were glistening in his eyes.

"Oh! Hi, Elsa!" he said, quickly wiping the tears away. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came out to get a bit of fresh air. All that dancing has really tired me out," Elsa explained. "What about you? We haven't seen you in hours. Anna was worried sick."

"Oh….I just thought I'd take a break from the party. All this royalty stuff is still pretty new to me," he said, hoping she'd buy his excuse.

"I saw what Prince Isaac did to you," Elsa said.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice him trip you?"

"No. I was too busy focusing on Anna to notice. He actually tripped me? What a jerk."

"I'll say. After you left, I made him and Prince Nicholas leave. I told them that I would not tolerate rudeness in my kingdom."

"I appreciate that," Kristoff said.

"It's no big deal."

"Yeah, it is. You didn't have to stick up for a lowly ice harvester like me."

Elsa walked over to the mountain man, and took a seat beside him.

"Kristoff, listen to me, it doesn't matter what class you belong too. I like you for who you are, and so does Anna."

"But I'm not royalty!" Kristoff protested.

"So what? What does royalty have to do with it? Prince Isaac and Prince Nicholas are royalty, and they're not exactly the nicest people in the world. You on the other hand, have a heart of gold. I'd take that over a snooty prince any day."

Kristoff looked up, and smiled. Elsa returned the smile; her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "Thank you, Elsa. I really appreciate that. Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I got a bunch of deliveries to make tomorrow."

"I understand. Just remember what I said: you are who you are, and that is what matters the most."

Kristoff smiled. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As he went back inside, Kristoff looked back to see Elsa standing on the balcony, overlooking the kingdom. Once again, he was struck with the realization of how beautiful she was.

* * *

 **A/N: A little light on the Kristelsa in this chapter, but I promise I'll make up for that in the next one. As I said, this will be a slow romance. The seeds of love have been planted, now we just have to wait and watch them grow.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Elsa's Day Off

**Chapter 5:**

 **Elsa's Day Off**

 **A/N: And the Kristelsa continues! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shortly after the ball, Elsa was back to her usual routine. She had dozens of meetings a week with the council concerning various affairs throughout Arendelle, trying to solve one problem after another. It had gotten so bad that Elsa barely had any time to spend with Anna. At the very least, the two sisters would eat dinner together, chat about their day, and then go off to bed. Anna tried to convince Elsa that she needed a day off from her duties as queen, but the Snow Queen refused to listen. "Duty comes first, Anna" she said. On a more positive note, the council had stopped bugging her about choosing a suitor. Although Elsa knew it was only a matter of time before they demanded an answer; she decided to savor the time while it lasted.

One afternoon, Kristoff and Olaf were in the stables feeding Sven some carrots. Earlier they had gone inside the palace to find Anna, but quickly learned that she was still asleep. Kristoff was hoping that she would wake up soon so the two of them could do something together. Anna sure did sleep in a lot; especially on the weekends. He supposed he could do something with Olaf in town, but it wouldn't be as fun without Anna.

"So what shall we do today?" Olaf asked, petting Sven on the head.

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know. I was planning on doing a few things with Anna, but she's obviously more preoccupied with sleep at the moment."

"Yeah. She sleeps in a lot," Olaf agreed.

"I'd wake her, but I feel like that would be rude. So I'll just let her sleep. We can always do something another day."

"What about Elsa? Why don't you ask her?" Olaf suggested.

"She's busy. She doesn't have time for fun and games."

"She's been busy a lot lately."

"Yeah, well I guess that's to be expected when you're the queen."

"I wish she'd take a break, and have some fun."

"I bet she could use it," Kristoff agreed. "Well, I'm going to go see if Anna is up yet. You going to hang out here for a little longer?"

"I think so. I've been meaning to spend some quality time with my good friend, Sven," Olaf said, petting the reindeer on his nose.

"Ok. See you later."

Kristoff walked back to the palace, hoping against hope that Anna was up. He really wanted to spend some time with her. As he entered the castle, he made his way to the parlor where he saw Kai straightening a painting.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bjorgman. How are you today?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks. Hey, is Anna up yet?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Princess Anna is in quite the deep slumber. There's no telling when she'll wake up. She might even sleep the whole day away."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," Kristoff said.

A cool breeze came into the parlor, and Kristoff turned his head to see Elsa walking in.

"Hello, Kai! Did you send the letter I wrote to the king of Labraza yet?" she asked.

"I sent it a few hours ago, Your Majesty," he said.

"Excellent. Thank you."

She turned and saw Kristoff standing there.

"Hello, Kristoff! What are you up too?"

"I was planning on taking Anna into town to do a few things, but apparently she's still asleep."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I swear that girl is like a bear hibernating sometimes. Well, maybe you guys can do something together tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see," Kristoff said, glumly.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and chat some more, but I got some paperwork that I need to finish," Elsa said, turning to leave.

At the mention of more work, Kristoff was reminded of what Olaf told him earlier: Elsa really needs a break. Kristoff knew that he was right: he could tell by the look on her face that Elsa was exhausted. If Anna wasn't around today, then maybe he could do something with Elsa instead. After all, she deserved it for all the hard work that she's done.

"Hey, Elsa!" he called out.

Elsa spun around and looked at him. "Yes, Kristoff?"

"Would you like to go into town with me?"

Elsa smiled. "I appreciate the offer, Kristoff, but I'm going to have to decline. I just got too much stuff to take care of."

"Oh come on now. You've been working non-stop for days. Don't you think you deserve a little time off?"

"I can't just stop what I'm doing, and go have fun, Kristoff! I have duties to fulfill," Elsa reminded him.

"So? They'll still be here when you get back. Come on, let's go into town and have some fun. You remember what fun is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Kristoff. It's not like I've forgotten the whole concept of fun. But if you insist, I suppose I could do a few things with you. I just need to be back before the day is over to finish this paperwork."

"Great. I got some really fun things planned," Kristoff said, smiling brightly.

Elsa smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

The first thing on Kristoff's to-do-list was to go see a play that was being performed by the Arendelle Thespians. "These guys are really good," Kristoff said as the two of them took their seats in the audience. "Don't you think so?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to a play before," Elsa confessed.

"What? You've never been to a play?" Kristoff asked, dumbfounded. "Man. You're in for a real treat then."

The curtains pulled apart, and two actors walked onto the stage. It was an interesting play called "The Way of the World." And to be honest, it was quite funny. Elsa and Kristoff found themselves laughing hysterically at the actors on stage as they told a story of romance, confusion, and trickery. When the play finished, Elsa was the first to stand up, and give the actors a standing ovation.

"Yeah! That was great!" she cried.

"I told you these guys were good," Kristoff said, applauding.

"They're hilarious. I need to come to the theatre more often."

"Well, if you enjoyed that, then you're going to love what I've got planned for us next."

And that was the first in a series of activities that Kristoff had planned. After they left the theatre, he took Elsa to the chocolate shop, where he allowed her to buy as many as she wished: it was his treat, he insisted. They then off to play with the kids at the town orphanage. Anna and him frequently visited the place so the kids were overjoyed when they saw the young ice harvester walk up to them. They were even more excited when they saw Elsa approach. "Where's Anna?" asked a little girl with brown hair.

"She's busy with something," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, busy dreaming," Elsa commented.

"But I brought Queen Elsa here to play with you all instead. If you guys ask nicely, I'm sure she'd use her powers for you."

The kids instantly smiled. They all adored Elsa's magic, and jumped on any chance they got to see it. Within seconds, the kids surrounded the Snow Queen, begging her to do her thing.

Elsa smiled, and twirled her hands together; forming a ball of snow in them. The ball grew bigger and bigger, and then was released: sending powdery snow all over the lawn. The kids fell down in the snow, doing snow angels, and building forts. Kristoff joined in on the fun, and quickly found himself in a snowball fight.

"Elsa! Help me!" he called out.

"Queen Elsa! You're on our team!" one of the kids cried.

"Yeah, Queen Elsa, let's get him!"

"Ok," Elsa said, smiling. She joined the rest of the kids, and created a large snow fort for them to hide behind as well as a pile of snowballs to throw.

"No fair," Kristoff said, desperately trying to make his own fort.

Elsa flashed a small grin. "All is fair in love and war, Kristoff." Forming a snowball in the palm of her hand, she threw it as hard as she could at the ice harvester: hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Kristoff said, throwing a snowball of his own.

"That's great. I love a challenge," Elsa replied.

For the next few hours, Kristoff, Elsa and the kids played around in the snow. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Sure, she had definitely had some fun times since the gates opened up a year ago, but nothing like this. She felt like a kid again; and it felt great. When she looked to her right, she saw Kristoff wrestling around with several kids. He was smiling, and laughing along with the kids as they pretended to fight. Elsa smiled at this. Kristoff would be a great father; she could already see him and Anna with little ones of their own. She herself even pictured what it would be like to have kids. But the thought quickly went away. She knew that she would probably never have children. There was no need for another ice maker in the world.

* * *

Finally, after hours of snowball fights, snow angels, and building forts, Elsa decided that it was time to head back. Before leaving, she gave each and every one of the kids hug, promising that she'd come back and play with them another time. As they walked back to the palace, Kristoff and Elsa talked about their day together.

"I can't remember the last time I had such a fun time," Elsa said.

"I bet. You need to get out more," Kristoff said.

"I would, but I just have so many things to do."

"Well, maybe you can work it out so that you have time for both work and relaxing."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elsa said. "I would love to have another day like this."

When they reached the palace entrance, Kristoff stopped, and pointed to the stable. "Well, I better hit the road. I haven't seen my family in a while, and I promised I stopped by sometime this week."

"I understand. Thank you for today, Kristoff. It was wonderful. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"You're welcome, and same here. You have a good evening, Elsa."

"You too, Kristoff."

As she watched the ice harvester board his sleigh, and signal Sven to move, Elsa felt a warm glow in her chest. Kristoff really knew how to bring out the fun in people. She could honestly say that this was one of the best days of her life. He was right, she should get out more often. Just then the door opened, and Anna stepped outside.

"Look who is finally awake," Elsa said. "How was your hibernation?"

"Haha. Very good, thank you very much. I can't believe that I slept the whole day away though. What about you? How was your day?"

"It was fun," Elsa said.

"Really? I never imagined filling out paperwork to be fun," Anna said.

"Kristoff and I went out on the town together, and did a few things. He actually forced me into doing it, but I'm glad he did. We had a good time."

"That's great! I'm glad to see you getting out more. Kristoff is a great guy isn't he?"

Elsa smiled, thinking about the ice harvester. "Yes, he is."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews so far. If you're following the story, and haven't left a review yet, please do so. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Take care!**


	6. The Magic Touch

Chapter 6:

The Magic Touch

 **A/N: And our story continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

Late one afternoon, Kristoff returned to Arendelle from an ice harvesting trip. The day had been pretty good; he got a decent amount of ice, and even made some quick cash on the side. He put the rest of the ice in storage, before heading inside the castle. Several guards who recognized him said "hello" as he walked pass them. They couldn't help but notice that Kristoff had a piece of cloth wrapped tightly around his right hand. But they were sure it was nothing to be concerned about.

Unfortunately, accidents sometimes happen in ice harvesting, and one occurred today. Kristoff had cut his hand badly on the handsaw—which was why he was wearing a piece of cloth wrapped around it at the moment. He honestly didn't think it was anything to worry about. He'd had worse injuries. Kristoff had promised to take Anna fishing as soon as he got back from his ice trip so he get changed quick. As he began his ascent up the stairs, Elsa rounded the corner, and met him at the top of the staircase.

"Hello, Kristoff," she said, warmly.

"Hi, Elsa!" Do you know where Anna is by any chance? We were planning on going fishing today."

"Last time I saw her she was in the garden with Olaf so she might still be there," Elsa replied. The Snow Queen couldn't help but notice the ice harvester's right hand wrapped tightly in cloth. She didn't think anything of it at first, until she saw dark red stains covering the center.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked, concerned.

Kristoff held up his clothed hand, and smiled. "Oh this? I accidently cut it on a handsaw today. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Let me see," Elsa said, grabbing Kristoff by the wrist.

Carefully she unwrapped the piece of cloth, revealing a large gash in the palm of Kristoff's hand.

"Kristoff, you need medical attention right away," she said, already pulling him the direction of the infirmary.

"Elsa, it's just a cut—it'll heal on its own," Kristoff reassured.

"I'm sure it will, but in the meantime you don't want it to get infected, do you?" Elsa said. "Come one, it'll only take a few minutes. Then you can go fishing with Anna."

Kristoff opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. Elsa was the queen after all, and taking care of the people of Arendelle was her job.

Elsa led Kristoff into the infirmary, instructing him to sit down on one of the beds. She didn't want to trouble the nurses at the moment; they were busy tending to other sick patients, so she decided to take care of Kristoff herself. She filled a bowl of water, grabbed a fresh wash cloth, ointment and some bandages.

She took a seat beside Kristoff on the bed.

"Hold out your hand," she instructed.

Kristoff did so, and Elsa gently dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of water, and then placed it on the cut.

"Ah!" Kristoff said, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, it might sting a little," Elsa said. "But I want to make sure the wound is clean before I put the ointment and the bandages on."

She repeated the process several times, making sure that the wound was clean. Finally, she dipped two fingers into the container of ointment, and gently massaged it on the palm of Kristoff's hand.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"No. It actually feels pretty good," Kristoff said.

When she was finished, Elsa wrapped a bandage around Kristoff's hand.

"There! All done!"

Kristoff examined Elsa's handiwork. Though he could have gone without the treatment, he appreciated her gesture.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. The last thing I would want is for you to get an infection. That would be awful!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too good," Kristoff admitted. "You did a good job by the way. You should take up nursing full time."

Elsa laughed. "Along with all my other duties? I don't think so. I've got too much on my plate as it is."

"Which is why I treated you with a day off the other day," Kristoff reminded her.

Elsa smiled. "And what a great day that was." She thought back to when Kristoff and her were playing with the orphans. Kristoff was a natural when it came to kids, and the kids loved him. He would make a great father, no doubt about it.

"You know, even though it's been a year since the Great Thaw, I'm still getting used to being around so many people," Elsa confessed.

"You're not the only one," Kristoff said.

"You too?"

Kristoff nodded. "It was mostly just Sven and me for most of my life. My parents died when I was four, and I was sent to an orphanage after that. I didn't like it there. It was horrible. So one night I ran away, and I haven't looked back since. Of course, that isn't to say that I never found a family. I eventually did, and I'm happy. They're a crazy bunch, but I love them just the same."

"Anna told me all about them," Elsa said. "I have only met them once, but that was a long time ago."

"I'm sure they'd love to see you again," Kristoff said.

"I don't know, Kristoff. When I last went to the Valley of the Living Rock is was because I hurt Anna. If I went back there, it would bring back bad memories."

"Hey, don't let the past interfere with the present," Kristoff said, putting a hand on the Snow Queen's shoulder. "Focus on the here and now, and look to the future."

Elsa smiled. She knew he was right. To say that her life had improved greatly in the past year would be an understatement. Never before had she felt so happy in all her life, and that mainly due to Anna. But there were other things that really made her happy. Olaf, who was always a trip, never ceased to amuse her. And then there was Kristoff, who she had to admit, took a while to get used too. After the whole Hans affair, any man that showed any interest in Anna made her suspicions. But any suspicions she had about Kristoff were quickly laid to rest. He was a great man, and Anna was truly lucky to have him. They both were.

The sound of footsteps came from behind. Kristoff and Elsa turned around to see Anna standing behind them.

"Hey guys! I've been looking all over for you. What have you been doing?"

"Kristoff accidently cut his hand so I was treating his wound," Elsa explained.

Anna looked at Kristoff, wanting to know what happened. "Handsaw," Kristoff said simply. What can I say, they're sharp."

"Well, you're lucky you didn't lose your hand," Anna said.

"Thanks to your sister, I think this cut will heal in no time," Kristoff said, flashing Elsa a smile. "She's got the magic tough."

"You got that right," Anna said. "Are you ready to go fishing?"

"Yeah, just let me go change out of my ice harvesting clothes."

The three of them left the infirmary together. Anna and Kristoff going in one direction, and Elsa the other. When she got back to her room, Elsa looked over the paperwork she had on her desk. As she began to write on one of the pieces of parchment, she found herself thinking back to what Kristoff had said. "She's got the magic touch." It was true, she did have magic in her, but it was something else about the statement that made Elsa feel good. It was a compliment, one from a man of her age. She'd received compliments before, but this one felt different; better almost. And the way Kristoff smiled at her also made her feel good. She supposed that that's the warm feeling you get when you help somebody out. She liked that feeling. She liked it a lot.

* * *

 **A/N: The tree of love is slowly starting to grow, but rest assured, it'll be a while before these two fall head over heels for each other. This is still just the beginning.**


	7. She Walks in Beauty

Chapter 7:

She Walks in Beauty

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

One afternoon, after finishing a long list of deliveries, Kristoff took the time to explore Arendelle palace. He had seen most of it since he started dating Anna, but there were still a few places that he hadn't paid much attention too. One of them was the library. Nobody knew this, but Kristoff really liked to read. Whenever he had enough money left over, he would go by the bookstore and pick up a novel or two to read. But his reading interests didn't just lie in novels; he thoroughly enjoyed poetry as well.

One of his favorite poems of all time was the poem "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron. It was such a sweet poem; it made him think of Anna every time he read it. Upon entering the library, Kristoff browsed the shelves of books, looking for anything that looked interesting. He found a collection of poetry on the middle shelf. He picked it up, and looked through the table of contents. He quickly noticed that the book contained his favorite poem: She Walks in Beauty. Kristoff flipped to the page that it was on, and began to read. He was so focused on reading that he didn't notice someone enter the library.

"What are you reading?"

Kristoff looked up, and saw the Snow Queen standing before him. He quickly hid the book behind his back. Though Kristoff enjoyed reading, it was not something he wanted people to know about. Most people couldn't picture a strong, ice harvester having a passion for reading books. It just didn't seem natural.

"Nothing," he said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what do you have behind your back?"

"Um…" Kristoff was lost for words.

"That's what I thought. Now what are you reading?"

Kristoff knew she had him cornered. He held the book out in front so that she could see it. Elsa took the book from his hand, and flipped through the pages.

"I love poetry," she said.

"Really? That's interesting."

"I take it you like it too?"

"Well, I like a couple of poems. Reading really isn't my thing," Kristoff lied.

"Then why on earth would you be in a library?" Elsa asked, a sly smile on her face.

Kristoff knew that he was beat. "Ok. I like to read, alright. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want them thinking I'm soft."

Elsa chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me. But it's not something to be ashamed of, Kristoff. Lots of people like to read. I know I do."

"Well, that makes sense. You're an intelligent…young woman, it's only natural that you'd like to read."

"So I only enjoy reading because I'm a woman?" Elsa asked, quizzically.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all. I mean you just strike me as the reading type, that's all," Kristoff explained.

"I see. And you don't think you are?"

"Well, when one thinks about ice harvesters, they don't usually picture them enjoying poetry," Kristoff scoffed.

"Everybody's different."

"That's true."

Elsa flipped through the pages, taking notice of the title of each poem as she went. She stopped when a particular poem caught her eye; one that she had always loved.

"This one is my favorite," she said, showing the poem to Kristoff.

To Kristoff's surprise, it was the same poem he was reading earlier: "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron.

"I love this poem!" he found himself saying. There was no point in hiding anything; Elsa already knew that he loved to read.

"Really? Well, you must be something of a romantic then," she said.

Kristoff blushed. "I wouldn't say that, but I really do like this poem. It makes me think of Anna."

"Aw! That's so sweet," Elsa said. "Have you shown it to her?"

"No I haven't actually. But I should. I think she'd like it."

"I'm sure she would. Even though Anna's not much of a reader."

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah, I don't think she could sit still long enough to read a book."

The two started to laugh, both trying to picture Anna actually sitting down and reading a book. She was too hyperactive to for something like that. Kristoff placed a hand on Elsa's arm; balancing himself. As their laughter died down, Elsa acknowledged Kristoff's hand on her arm. She could feel the warmth from his hand surging through her like a fire.

In that instant, she again felt the feeling she had in the infirmary with Kristoff days earlier. That warm, pleasant feeling that she had never felt before until that moment. It was as if Kristoff was the cause of this emotion, but how? All he did was place his hand on her arm. Sure, she would naturally feel his body heat, but why it did it feel so pleasant at the same time? She didn't feel any sort of affection towards Kristoff. Of course she liked him, and thought of him as a good friend, but she certainly had no romantic interest in him.

And yet, here she was feeling like she never felt before, and it was because he was here. In the past few weeks, Elsa was surprised to learn just how much she and Kristoff had in common. The two were both introverts, they loved ice, and they had a passion for reading! If only she could find another man just like that. But she knew that Kristoff belonged to Anna, and Elsa would never do anything to break the two of them apart.

Just then, the door to the library opened, and Anna walked in. She saw Kristoff's hand on Elsa's arm, and wondered what was going on.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. "I thought you said you hate to read, Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked at Elsa; the Snow Queen smiled back at him.

"Well, there are some things that I enjoy reading, Anna. Come over and here, and I'll show you."

Anna took a seat beside Kristoff on the coach, and Kristoff opened the book of poetry to Lord Byron's poem. He began to read it aloud to her.

Elsa knew that she should give the two some space, especially with an intimate moment like this. Quietly she left the library, hearing Kristoff read the words even as she walked down the hallway. When he finished, he told Anna that the poem reminded him of her. Elsa heard Anna exclaim, "Aw! That's so sweet! Thank you, Kristoff!"

Elsa could picture Anna wrapping her arms around him right now, and kissing him passionately. She could see the two pulling apart and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Two people so very much in love.

When Elsa reached her room, she noticed a long trail of ice left behind in her wake. She had been so busy thinking about Kristoff and Anna that she didn't notice what she was doing. With a flick of the wrist, she dissolved the ice to nothing. That was weird, she thought. Upon entering her room, she took a seat at her desk, and got started on some more paperwork. As she read through the documents, she once again thought about Anna and Kristoff kissing each other. She hated to admit it, but she actually felt a bit envious of her sister.

 _She Walks in Beauty_

 _She walks in beauty, like the night_

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

 _One shade the more, one ray the less,_

 _Had half impaired the nameless grace_

 _Which waves in every raven tress,_

 _Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

 _Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

 _How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

 _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

 _So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

 _The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

 _But tell of days in goodness spent,_

 _A mind at peace with all below,_

 _A heart whose love is innocent!_

 _\- Lord Byron_

* * *

 **A/N: She's slowly, but surely falling in love. Next chapter will focus entirely on interactions with Anna and Elsa. I've noticed that I haven't had much of those in the story so far. Thank you all for the reviews! Reading them always puts a smile on my face!**

 **PS: I do not own "She Walks in Beauty."**


	8. Girl Talk

Chapter 8

Girl Talk

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I'm happy to inform you all that I'll be updating this story and my other Frozen fic "Passionate Vengeance" at least once a week now. Unless I have something important going on, expect to see a new chapter in both stories every week!**

After much coaxing, Elsa agreed to take a day off to spend time with Anna. The two always made time to see each other every day, but that was usually just at dinner, and nothing else. The two had without a doubt grown closer in the past year, but Elsa's workaholic behavior sometimes drew a wedge between them. Nonetheless, the two sisters always found time to spend with each other, no matter how small. Today however, there would be much more of it.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Anna and Elsa had just returned from a trip into town. Kristoff was off on another ice harvesting trip, taking Olaf with him this time. The two sisters were enjoying tea in Elsa's bedroom, catching up on the daily goings on in the palace, and the kingdom in general. Anna was overjoyed when Elsa told her that she finally managed to shut up the council about pressuring her into marriage.

"I simply told them that I'll be ready when I'm ready," she said, proudly.

"Nice! You tell em' sis!"

"Yes, I was getting pretty tired of being asked who the lucky man in my life is," Elsa said.

"I'll bet. But don't worry, you'll find someone someday," Anna reassured.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elsa said, thinking about one day having a marriage of her very own.

"As for me, I have a feeling that Kristoff will propose any day now," Anna said.

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna wasn't serious, was she?

"Propose? Don't you think you're rushing things?" she asked as politely as she could.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, and I don't blame you. After the whole Hans affair, you think I'd be more patient in regards to things like this. But Kristoff is the one for me, Elsa. I know it! He's kind, hardworking, smart, and he loves me. He's everything I could want and more!"

Elsa knew that what Anna said was true. Kristoff did love her with all his heart; even a blind man could see that, but something about the idea of Anna and Kristoff getting married made her feel uneasy. She couldn't explain why, but she knew that it didn't feel right.

"I honestly think you should take more time," she suggested, hoping Anna would heed her advice.

"I know, but Elsa, I've never been so sure about anything in my life before. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Kristoff Bjorgman."

Another shiver ran down Elsa's spine, and this time it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She started to imagine Anna and Kristoff at the altar; saying their vows, and kissing each other. Elsa saw herself standing just a few feet away, watching them closely. What should have a moment of pride for her sister was instead one of pure envy. She wanted to be the one Kristoff held in his arms, and kissed passionately. She wanted him to say "I do" to her. Elsa knew that what she was feeling was wrong. Envy was one of the seven deadly sins, wasn't it? Quickly, Elsa shook the sick thoughts from her head, focusing instead on what was going on presently.

"I just really think you should take more time, Anna. You know, get to know Kristoff a little better."

"But I already do know him, Elsa. He's a wonderful man, don't you think so?"

"He is a wonderful man, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you're rushing things," Elsa explained.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you just let me be happy for once?" Anna spat.

"Anna, you know your happiness means the world to me. I'm just telling you what I think is best. I'm your sister, you trust me don't you?"

Anna sank back into her chair, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I trust you," she said softly.

"Good. Now let's not let this ruin our day. How about we go see a play together?"

Anna's eyes lit up. She loved going to see plays.

"I'd love too! Let me just go get changed first!"

"Alright. Meet me back here when you're ready," Elsa called out, as Anna raced out of the room.

When she was gone, Elsa was left alone with her thoughts. She once again thought about Kristoff proposing to Anna, knowing full well that Anna would immediately say yes. Truth be told, Elsa didn't just think that Anna was rushing things, she also didn't want her to marry Kristoff in the first place. Not because she didn't like him; it was quite the opposite actually. Elsa greatly admired Kristoff for who he was, and all that he had done for Anna and her.

She just didn't want to lose him so quickly. Wait…who was she kidding? Lose him? Even if Anna married him tomorrow she'd still see him around. He'd be her brother-in-law after all; officially part of their family. But that's all he'd ever be; a brother-in-law. Elsa reminisced on the day she spent in the library with Kristoff a week ago. She'd never met a man who liked poetry as much as she did; it was pleasing to say the least. In the days that followed, the two frequently talked about their favorite poets, and which poems they loved. They even took turns reading them out loud to each other now and again. Anna would forever and a day be her best friend, but spending time with Kristoff gave her something she never had: a male acquaintance.

And Kristoff was into some of the things that Anna would never dream of doing: like reading for instance. And to top it off, the man never ceased to amuse her, especially when he would talk for Sven. He was one of a kind, no doubt about it. Anna was sure lucky to have him. Elsa meant it when she said that Anna's happiness means everything to her, and she would never do anything to hurt her. She'd already done enough of that for one lifetime. But why did she have these feelings for Kristoff? She knew they were wrong, she knew that he didn't love her, yet here she was imagining kissing him at the altar. How wrong was that?

Just then, Anna reappeared in the doorway. To Elsa's surprise, Kristoff stood just behind her.

"Hey Elsa, is it alright if Kristoff joins us?" she asked.

Elsa smiled. "Sure. The more the merrier."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, Elsa is trying to use the whole "conceal don't feel" technique, and it's slowly crumbling around her. More fluffiness to come. Stay tuned!**


	9. An Accidental Display of Affection

Chapter 9:

An Accidental Display of Affection

* * *

It was Saturday, and that meant that Kristoff had a day off. He'd been so busy the past few weeks with work that he hardly had any time to spend with Anna. Fortunately, she was understanding, and didn't hold anything against him, but Kristoff felt bad nonetheless. He needed to make it up to her somehow. With the assistance of Kai and several other servants, Kristoff arranged for a romantic dinner for the two of them one evening. It was his way of making up for his busy schedule. He wanted it to be a surprise, however, so he made sure that the servants didn't say a single word. He knew how happy Anna was at her birthday surprise earlier this year. The look on her face was priceless. Making her happy made him happy, and that was just what he was planning to do.

On the night of the surprise dinner, Kristoff dressed in his best suit and tie, combed his hair back, and shined his shoes. When he arrived in the dining hall, everything was already set up. A single table sat in the center with two candles burning brightly upon it. In the background the royal band was playing music, which sounded soft and soothing. Along the walls were several servants, ready to assist at any minute. They welcomed Kristoff as he entered the dining room, complimenting him on his fine appearance. When 7:00 arrived, Kristoff asked one of the servants to escort Anna to the dining room. However, he returned a few minutes later alone, and with some unexpected news.

"Forgive me, Mr. Bjorgman, but I can't find Princess Anna anywhere," he said.

"Really? Have you checked everywhere?" Kristoff asked.

"All of the places that she normally goes, but not the entire castle."

"Could you and several others do that for me, please? She's got to be here somewhere."

"Of course, Mr. Bjorgman."

The servants left the dining room, leaving Kristoff alone at the table with two burning candles and a bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass, hoping to kill some time until Anna arrived. Thirty minutes later, and the ice harvester was still waiting. By now the candles had burned out, and musicians had stopped playing. Kristoff was getting irritated. For God's Sake, Anna, where could you be? He thought.

Suddenly he heard the door open. He turned in his seat, ready to greet who he thought was there.

"Surprise!" he called out, only to quickly realize that it wasn't Anna who entered the dining hall. It was Elsa.

"Wow! I didn't know you were expecting me," Elsa said, surprised by Kristoff's greeting.

"I wasn't. I was expecting Anna. This was for her," he said, gesturing to the table.

"Oh! Anna went with Olaf to visit the trolls today. She said they probably wouldn't be back until late in the evening," Elsa explained.

Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "I wish I'd known that sooner!"

He sighed, and took a seat back at the table, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Elsa felt sorry for Kristoff. He clearly went out of his way to prepare a nice dinner for him and Anna, and it was all for nothing. She took a seat at the opposite end of the table, and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. If I'd known I would have told her not to go," Elsa consoled. "I would have said that you have a surprise for her, and she'd been able to have dinner with you. Don't worry, you'll get another chance to make it up to her."

"It's just that I've been so busy this past week that I've hardly paid any attention to her. I feel guilty for that. Anna's been shut out enough in her life, she doesn't need someone ignoring her."

Elsa nodded, sharing her sentiments. "You're right, Anna deserves all the attention in the world. For the past year, I've been doing my best to make up for the years we've lost. But even I get caught up in work from time to time. It happens to all of us."

"Yeah, I guess," Kristoff sighed, despondently. "Still, I feel bad for going through all this trouble to set up a dinner."

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to go to waste," Elsa suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm here, how about I eat with you. If that's OK, I mean? I haven't had dinner yet myself."

"Sure. That's fine with me," Kristoff agreed.

Elsa called several servants over, and instructed them to bring out the food. In no time, they returned with dish consisting of salmon, turkey, rice, green beans. Kristoff was so hungry, he practically cried when he saw the food placed in front of him. In no time, the two were eating the delicious meal that was originally planned for him and Anna.

"This salmon is delicious," Kristoff said, taking another bite.

"I agree. It's always been one of my favorite dishes," Elsa said.

"Really? Mine too. Of course, I don't get to have it that often. It's a pretty fancy kind of food."

"Well, now that you and Anna are dating, you can half it anytime you wish," Elsa said. The words stung Elsa as she said them. This dinner was supposed to be for Kristoff and Anna, and here she was sitting with him, and eating food that was meant for the two of them! It felt wrong, but at the same time, it felt so good.

"So have you read anything interesting lately?" Elsa asked, changing the subject.

"Well, right before I go to bed every night I like to read a chapter of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" by Victor Hugo."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "I love that book!" she exclaimed. "I will warn you though, the ending is pretty sad."

"Well, thanks for spoiling it," Kristoff said.

Elsa covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"That's OK. I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. It's a pretty captivating story though."

"I think so too."

Once again, Elsa felt that familiar warm feeling in her body. She gazed at Kristoff from across the table; the candlelight reflected in his eyes. He looked so handsome. As the wave of passion slowly began to grow, Elsa bit her tongue trying to force it away. No. This was wrong, don't do this. Conceal, don't feel, remember?

"So have you read anything interesting?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa squeezed her hands together under the table, causing a layer of frost to form underneath. It was so hard to hold back, but she had too.

"I…I…"

Without warning, lunged across the table grabbing Kristoff's face with both hands, and kissed him on the lips. It didn't last long unfortunately, because Kristoff quickly pulled away.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" he asked, horrified.

"I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry," Elsa stammered.

"I'm with Anna, you know that," Kristoff stated firmly.

"Yes, yes, I know. I don't know what came over me. I….I got to go."

Elsa ran from the ballroom, covering her face as she made her way through the halls to her bedroom. When she arrived, she slammed the door, and locked it, before falling to the floor crying.

"My God! What have I done?" Ice soon covered the entire room as the Snow Queen sat weeping on the floor. Conceal don't feel; once again this mantra had failed her. Only this time, she was ashamed to admit that part of her didn't care. She enjoyed the kiss, there was no denying that. But at the same time, she cursed herself. She vowed to never again hurt Anna, and she did just that. Kristoff was Anna's true love, and she had tainted their love. Elsa had felt like a monster before, but never like the way she felt now, especially since a part wished the kiss had lasted longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Quite the cliffhanger, I know. Even though it's a losing battle, Elsa's going to keep fighting this growing passion she has for Kristoff. But sooner or later that defense is going to crumble, and she'll fall head over heels. And as the saying goes, the chickens are going to come home to roost.**


	10. It Won't Happen Again

Chapter 10:

It Won't Happen Again

 **A/N: I decided to write this chapter from mostly Kristoff's POV,, seeing as how I haven't done much of that. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! They motivate me to write more! Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few days, Elsa did her best to avoid Kristoff at all costs. After what she had done, she couldn't bear to face him. She only prayed that Kristoff hadn't told Anna about it. It was a stupid mistake, that's all. She had let her emotions get the best of her. No matter, it would never happen again. Elsa knew that she was in control now, and as long as she stayed far away from Kristoff, everything would be OK.

Kristoff, however, noticed that Elsa was avoiding him, and quickly deduced why. She must be embarrassed, he thought. Kristoff had not told Anna about the incident in the dining room, not wanting to upset her. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal to begin with. It was just one kiss. It wasn't like he slept with her or anything. Yet Kristoff still vividly remembered the moment when her lips touched his. It was unlike any kiss he'd had with Anna before. Elsa's lips were cold, but in a good way, like kissing a block of ice.

It sent a powerful shiver throughout his body-one that he was surprised to say was actually pleasant. He had never seen the affection side of Elsa before. Sure, he'd seen her and Anna hug plenty of times, but never something in regards to romance. It was like seeing a totally different person, which is probably why it shocked him so much when she kissed him. He wasn't mad at the Snow Queen by no means. She must have been really caught up in the moment, that's all. Elsa had probably never felt romantic feelings for a man before.

Spending thirteen years locked away by herself robbed her of any chance of falling in love with a man. Kristoff wanted to find Elsa, and let her know that he wasn't upset. He valued their friendship, and he wasn't going to let one little mistake ruin it. One day, he began a search throughout the castle for Elsa. He asked several guards where she was, and they told him that she was currently in her study, and did not wish to be disturbed. Well, Kristoff wasn't going to listen to that. If he didn't say something to her now, then she'd keep on avoiding him. He made his way to Elsa's study, and slowly opened the door. Inside, he saw her sitting at her desk with her back facing the door. Knowing he should proceed with caution, Kristoff slowly crept up behind her.

"Elsa?" he said.

Elsa spun around; upon seeing the ice harvester standing a few feet from her, caused her to freeze the entire desk into solid ice. She looked terrified.

"Kristoff, what are you doing in here?" she trembled.

"I came to find out why you've been avoiding me these past few days. I think I know why, but I want to hear it from you first," Kristoff explained.

"Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy that's all," Elsa answered, thawing the ice on the desk.

"Ok. Then how come every time I enter a room, you immediately leave?" Kristoff asked skeptically.

"I…just have things to do," Elsa said, not hiding her apprehension very well.

"Elsa, is it because of what happened in the dining hall?"

Elsa's face turned bright red. She spun around and closed her eyes, unable to face Kristoff.

"Is it?" Kristoff asked again.

"Yes," Elsa mumbled from under her breath.

"Elsa, I'm not mad at you for that, alright? There's no need to avoid me just because you voluntarily kissed me."

"But it was wrong!" Elsa argued. "You're dating Anna, and I kissed you. I let my feelings get the better of me."

Upon realizing what she said, Elsa cursed herself mentally. It was over; the cat was out of the bag, and Kristoff knew how she really felt about him.

"You mean…you like me?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

There was no point in denying it now, so she might as well admit it.

Elsa turned around, terrified to face the ice harvester, but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Yes," she muttered. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff. This is so wrong. You have Anna, and you two are in love, and I'm spoiling your relationship."

"You're no spoiling anything, Elsa. Ok, so you like me more than as a friend. I can understand that. You know that Anna and I are together, but you still have feelings for me. That's perfectly normal."

Elsa lifted her head; her eyes filled with tears. "It is?" she asked.

"Yes. You know how many people have a crush on someone that they know is already taken? A lot."

"The important thing is that you realize that what you did was wrong, and that you're never going to do it again. That being said, that doesn't mean you have to avoid me just to prevent it. You've been running from your problems your whole life, Elsa. Haven't you learned by now that that doesn't solve anything?"

Elsa nodded. She knew all too well.

"Listen, I value your friendship, OK? You're a fun person to be around. Don't let this one incident ruin your life. Face up to it like the adult that you are, and move on. You can do that."

Elsa wiped her eyes, taking in every word that Kristoff said. She could tell that he cared about her a lot, and was surprised at how he was taking what she did. After all, kissing the man who was dating your sister wasn't exactly the noblest thing to do. Kristoff walked closer, and took Elsa by the hand.

"Look, let's put this behind us," Kristoff said. "I'm flattered that you feel this way about me, I really am, and I don't hold it against you. Don't worry, Elsa. I know that there is a man out there for you somewhere. You just have to keep looking."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Kristoff. Once again, I'm truly sorry for what I did, but I can assure you that all the feelings I had for you are now gone. You're a good friend, and nothing more. You and Anna are together, and that's alright with me. You make her happy, and her happiness means the world to me."

Kristoff smiled; knowing that he had succeeded in restoring his bond with Elsa.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "Now, no more avoiding me, OK?"

Elsa smiled. "Ok. I'll admit that was little rude on my part. It won't happen again."

"Good. Well, I best be heading off. You look like you have a lot of work to do, and I promised Anna that I'd take her shopping today. So I'll be going now," he said, gesturing toward the door. "Have a nice day, Elsa!"

"You too!"

As he left the room, Kristoff thought of what had just occurred. He'd be lying if he said that what just happened wasn't awkward, because it was. But at the same time he was happy that it turned out the way that it did. He and Elsa were back on the same page—back to being friends again. The way it should be. The way it was going to be.

Walking down the stairs, Kristoff once again thought of the feeling of Elsa's touch. It was cold, just like ice. Come to think of it, whenever he thought about ice, Elsa came to mind. But that was understandable. She was the Snow Queen after all. But ice got too cold to hold after a while, and one would soon want to put it down. However, when Kristoff held Elsa's hand, he didn't feel that way. In all honesty, it felt better than any ice he'd ever touched.

* * *

 **A/N: So now the two are friends again. How long will it remain just that way, though?**


	11. Back to Normal

Chapter 11:

Back to Normal

* * *

Ever since the talk she had with Kristoff, Elsa had felt much better around him. No longer did she have those romantic feelings whenever he was near, and no longer did she go out of her way to avoid him. She was so thankful that Kristoff was so understanding; he really did know how to make someone feel good. She was lucky to have him as a friend.

One evening, Elsa knocked on Anna's door to see if she was there.

"Anna, would you like to play a game of chess with me?" she asked. "It's been a while since we last played."

The door opened, and Anna stepped out wearing a bright green dress, makeup, and a pair of earrings.

"I wish I could, Elsa, but Kristoff is taking me out to dinner tonight," she said.

"Oh. That's alright. We can always play another time," Elsa said, surprised to see that her sister had other plans. You have fun though!"

"Thanks. I'm sure we will."

Anna met Kristoff in the entrance hall; the ice harvester was dressed in his best attire; a new suit that Anna had custom-made for him a while back.

"Well, don't you look handsome," she said, admiring her boyfriend.

"And you my dear are the most beautiful woman in all of Arendelle," Kristoff said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"So where are we going tonight?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"It's a surprise," Kristoff answered. "Come on, I have a carriage waiting for us out front."

The two climbed into the back of the carriage, and Kristoff instructed the driver where to take them. When they arrived, Kristoff made Anna close her eyes as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now," he said.

When Anna did so, she saw dozens of small tables out by the pier. They were at the new restaurant that had opened up a few weeks ago. She'd been begging Kristoff to take her ever since.

"Oh, Kristoff, it's lovely!" she said, running to one of the tables.

"Allow me," Kristoff said, pulling her chair out for her to sit in.

"Why, thank you," Anna said, taking a seat.

A waiter came by, and handed each of them a menu. Anna ordered a glass of tea, and Kristoff ordered a glass of water. As they looked over the menu, Anna kept looking all around her, marveling at the scenery. "This is beautiful," she said. "An outdoor restaurant. Who would have thought?"

Kristoff smiled. "Glad you like it. Now let's just hope the food is just as good."

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Anna and Kristoff were ready to order. Anna decided to have the smoked salmon with a salad on the side. Kristoff ordered chicken with a side of mixed vegetables. Just as Kristoff had hoped, the food was delicious. Never in his life had he tasted chicken this good. Granted, he rarely had the dish to begin with. As the two ate, they talked about their day, and what they had planned for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow Elsa and I are going to a cottage in the woods where we used to go as kids," Anna said. "We haven't been there in years so it should be pretty fun."

"That's nice. I hope you two have fun," Kristoff said.

"Oh we will. There's a pond that we used to swim in near the cottage. I'm going to challenge her to a little race."

Kristoff laughed. "Let's just hope she doesn't freeze the whole pond before you get to the other side."

Anna laughed. "Oh she wouldn't dare. She knows I'd get her back somehow."

Kristoff liked seeing Anna this happy, especially when she was talking about Elsa. It didn't take a genius to see that the two of them were the best of friends. Next time I should invite Elsa out to dinner, Kristoff thought. Just her, me, and Anna. That would be a fun night. As he thought more about the future outgoing, Kristoff once again thought of the conversation he had with Elsa a week ago. He was glad that it had worked, and that she was no longer avoiding him. That was the last thing he wanted her to do. She was his friend, and she would always be his friend. A little slip of the lip didn't mean anything. We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect. In retrospect, it wasn't a big deal to begin with.

After dinner, Kristoff stood up and asked Anna if she would like to dance. The princess happily obliged, and let Kristoff lead her onto the end of the pier. Anna thought it was so romantic the two of them dancing together underneath the moonlight down by the pier. In the beginning, Kristoff had been very reluctant to dance with Anna. Not that he didn't care for dancing, he had done quite a bit of it over the years, it was just that he'd never danced with another human before, let alone a woman. But Anna assured him that he had nothing to worry about, and quickly taught him some moves. Before he knew it, Kristoff knew how to waltz.

As he danced with Anna, he was reminded of the dance he shared with Elsa months earlier. Dancing with Anna was lot swifter, and more fluid than dancing with Elsa was. Not that that was a bad thing, Anna was a very good dancer. But when he danced with Elsa that one day, it was slow, and easy, and very peaceful. He remembered the way she felt when he put his hand on her waist—cold, but not uncomfortably so.

As he and Anna ended their dance on the pier, he wrapped his arms around her, smelling the scent of the perfume on her neck.

"I love you, Kristoff," she said.

"I love you too, Elsa," Kristoff said. By the time Kristoff realized his mistake it was too late.

"Elsa?" Anna cried, letting go of Kristoff and looking him in the eye.

"I mean Anna. Sorry, it's just been a long day," he explained, hoping that she would buy the excuse. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Ok then" Anna said softly.

"Would you like to dance again?" Kristoff asked.

"No, thank you. I'm pretty tired myself. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. I'll ready the carriage."

Kristoff walked over to the driver, and told him of their plans. He helped Anna into the carriage, and took a seat beside her, all the while cursing himself for what he said.

"Elsa? Elsa? Why in the world did he call her that? He knew perfectly well that it was Anna who he was dancing with, so why did he call her Elsa? Maybe it was because he had been thinking about the dance that they had shared together. His mind must have been focused so much on that, that he accidently said Elsa instead of Anna. That had to be it. His mind was just preoccupied.

When they arrived back at the palace, they saw Elsa waiting outside for them. She waved as Anna and Kristoff walked up the steps.

"Did you two have a good evening?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It was lovely," Anna said. "But I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm pretty tired."

"Alright. Good night, Anna," Elsa said, giving her sister a hug.

"Good night, Elsa."

After she left, Elsa turned to Kristoff. "It seems like you two had a good time."

"It was nice. I'd definitely go back there again." Kristoff again thought about what he had said on the pier.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked, noticing him staring off into space.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about the deliveries I got to make tomorrow."

"Oh. I see."

"Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Kristoff."

As she watched the ice harvester leave, Elsa could tell that something was troubling him. Had something happened on his date with Anna that he didn't want her to know about? If so, what was it? It must have been pretty serious if he didn't have the courage to tell her. But Kristoff had no reason to feel this way. He knew that she was his friend, and was there to talk to him anytime he needed someone to talk too. He was there when she needed advice, and now it was her to turn to return the favor.

* * *

 **A/N: Slip of the tongue or a true confession? You decide. Next chapter will focus primarily on Anna and Elsa.**


	12. Mutual Feelings

Chapter 12:

Suspicions

* * *

Anna and Elsa awoke early the next morning to go on their trip to the cottage together. During the ride there, Anna was awfully quiet, not her usual talkative self. Instead she stared off into space, not uttering a word. "Are you excited?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Anna said, not hearing what she said.

"I asked if you were excited," Elsa repeated.

"Oh! Yes, I am!" Anna said, lightening up a bit.

"Good. We're going to have a great time."

As they rode their horses through the forest, Anna started to vaguely remember the place from long ago. She remembered riding in the carriage with her mother and father, and Elsa, and admiring the serene beauty of the woods. It was nice to be back here.

When they approached the end of the clearing, she saw a small wooden cottage centered in the middle. Elsa told her earlier that she had the groundskeepers come out, and renovate the place since it hadn't been used in many years. Needless to say, the results were excellent.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Anna said, getting off her horse.

Elsa smiled. "Just wait until you see the inside."

Taking a key out of the pocket of her dress, Elsa used it to open the door, and walked inside. Almost immediately, Anna was in awe. The floor had recently been repainted, and various pictures hung on the walls; mostly those of her and Elsa. At the far end of the cabin was a fireplace, and a couple of logs ready for use. There were two rooms in the cabin, both the same size, each containing one bed, and a dresser. Back in the main room there was a coach in the center, along with some pillows that looked like they had been brought from the castle. Further on, Anna saw that there was a little makeshift kitchen in the cabin with various fruits, and vegetables assembled on the counter. She took a seat on the coach; in awe of what Elsa had done for her.

"This is wonderful, Elsa!" Anna said, smiling at her sister.

Elsa sat down beside her, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it. Now how about we get some lunch? I had the servants back us some sandwiches before we left."

Since it was such a beautiful day outside, Anna and Elsa decided to eat outside on the ground. Elsa laid a blanket down for them to sit on, and the two enjoyed their meal in the comfort of their own secret getaway place.

"I'm starting to remember this place now," Anna said.

"Really? What do you remember?" Elsa asked.

"I remember running so fast that I fell down and scraped my knee pretty bad. It hurt a lot, and papa carried me back to the cabin. Fortunately, he brought along a first aid kit, and he bandaged the wound right up."

"I remember that," Elsa said, reminiscing on that event many years ago. "Yeah, that was pretty bad fall, but I was glad you were alright."

"Yeah, since then I've had a lot worse than a little cut on the knee," Anna laughed.

"Well, it least it taught you to be more careful," Elsa said.

"Not really. Even to this day I'm still clumsy. The other day I was running out to meet Kristoff in the courtyard. As I ran down the stairs I saw Olaf, and he said hi to me. I turned my head in his direction and said hello back, but by the time I faced forward again, it was too late. I ran smack dab into the wall."

"Ow! I bet that hurt," Elsa said.

"A little bit, but it wasn't too bad. Once I saw Kristoff I forgot all about it. He picked me up in his arms, and spun me around like he usually does when he gets back from an ice harvesting trip."

Elsa could tell that Anna was thinking about the ice harvester at the moment; the look in her eyes said it all. She couldn't help, but feel guilty for letting her feelings get out of control before. It was just a schoolgirl crush, nothing more. She knew that Anna and Kristoff were meant to be together, and that was that. Still, she'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for the ice harvester anymore. She was still amazed at how much they had in common. Their love of ice for starters, the two could talk about it for hours on end, and she never got tired of the look on his face when she would use her icy powers to create something from scratch. He looked a kid at Christmas!

And his love of poetry was also a surprise. She vividly remembered their day in the library discussing various poems, and their favorite authors. And both of them had spent more than their lives in isolation, but for different reasons. Elsa did so because she feared hurting others, Kristoff did so because he feared other people hurting him.

Elsa also remembered his calm attitude towards her actions at dinner weeks ago. He wasn't upset in the slightest; he was calm, and reassuring. Not the way she would have pictured him acting.

"Yeah, Kristoff is something else," Anna said, breaking Elsa out of her reverie.

"He certainly is," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna noticed the way Elsa was smiling; it wasn't a casual every day smile like she was used too. This one was more euphoric, and said a lot about how she felt at the moment. Suddenly, Anna remembered what Kristoff had said the previous evening, while they were dancing. "I love you too, Elsa!" he said.

How could he make a mistake like that? He hadn't been drinking that evening, and he was looking right at her. How does someone mix up names like that? Yet again, maybe it really was an honest mistake. A true slip of the tongue; something that happened to everyone. But the look in his eyes as he said it was so sincere; like he was certain of what he was saying.

Back at the palace, Kristoff was out in the stables with Sven. He was thinking about what he had said to Anna last night. How in the world could he have made that mistake? He knew perfectly well who he was dancing with. More importantly, he knew that he loved Anna, not Elsa. So why did he say "I love you too, Elsa" instead? When he said those words, he was thinking about Elsa at the time, so maybe that was the reason. But that didn't explain why it felt so natural when he said it. Only after he did so, did he realize that he had made a mistake. In that moment, as he spoke those words, he was actually telling the truth. Was he in love with Elsa? No. Elsa was like a sister to him, and a good friend as well. He had no romantic interest in her. Yet why did he feel excited whenever he saw her or whenever he talked to her. The two had a lot in common, that was for sure. Kristoff never thought he'd meet another person who cared about ice as much as he did. And her soft, delicate nature was calm, and peaceful. Quite the contrast to Anna's loud, bubbly, demeanor. Not that that was a bad thing, it was just that he liked the calmness every now and then; and since he met Anna that was something he rarely had anymore. The princess was always getting him to do one thing or another. It seemed like he never had a moment to just have normal conversation with someone. However, when he talked to Elsa, he felt the exact opposite. She reminded him of himself, but in a different way. Just like him, he was still getting used to being around people constantly. Sure, over the years he had his fair share of interactions with other people, but none of those were fairly significant. Oftentimes he was very nervous when Anna would introduce him to someone of high class; it was like walking into another country. He noticed the same thing with Elsa too. Though she kept a calm, peaceful demeanor, one could tell that she was just as uneasy as he was being around people. However, whenever they got together, all of that seemed to melt away. He felt at peace being with someone who felt the same way he did; and had quite a few things in common with him as well. Kristoff closed his eyes, and pictured Elsa standing before him. Her sapphire blue eyes looked like diamonds in the sunlight. Her long, braided, blonde hair flowed over her shoulders so delicately. All around her, he saw an icy platform grow, and lift her into the sky. When she was finished, she folded her hands at her side, and smiled at him. Just like a piece of ice in the sunlight, Kristoff melted. It was euphoric; like nothing he'd ever felt before, not even with Anna. There was no doubt about it. He was in love with Elsa.

When they arrived back at the castle, Kristoff and Olaf came out to greet them

"Hey guys!" Olaf said, waving. "Did you have a good trip?"

"We did, Olaf," Anna said, giving the snowman a hug. Upon seeing Kristoff, Anna went over and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your day, baby?"

"Fine, I guess. I didn't do much."

"Well, maybe you and I can do something together tomorrow," Anna suggested.

Kristoff smiled. "That sounds nice," he said, not really meaning it.

"Great! Well, I'm going to get washed up for dinner now. I'll see you inside," Anna said, kissing Kristoff goodbye, and taking off for the castle. Olaf followed shortly behind her. When they were gone, Kristoff stepped forward towards Elsa.

"Elsa, there's something I have to tell you," he said, softly. "I really don't know how to put this diplomatically, so I'm just going to say it. Last night, while I was dancing with Anna, she told me that she loved me, and I said that I love you."

Elsa's eyes widened. Her heart started beating like a drum; unsure of how to process what she just heard.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," she said, her voice shaking. "A slip of the tongue."

"No, Elsa. It wasn't. I meant it."

* * *

 **A/N: Bam! Now the feeling is mutual. It's only a matter of time before Anna finds out. By the way, do you guys think I'm rushing Kristoff and Elsa's relationship? I'm trying to flesh it out as best as I can, but I don't want it to go too quick.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Walking on Ice

* * *

A/N: I have decided to rewrite a lot of "An Icy Kiss." Looking back on it, I found that the whole Hans and the thieves scenario, along with Kristoff and Elsa sleeping together was dumb, and unrealistic. I'm keeping the first twelve chapters, because I think they are fine, but the ones that came after, are being completely redone. I'm sorry for those of you who enjoyed the Hans plot, but I just didn't think it was unrealistic. It was also forced. This will remain a Kristelsa story, and the next few chapters will build in tension. I hope you enjoy the reworked chapters.

A long moment of silence followed. Elsa stood perfectly still, looking at Kristoff, and trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"What…what did you say?" she stammered.

"I said I love you," Kristoff repeated, hoping she'd say she loved him in return. But the Snow Queen just stood there staring at him; unable to move, and unable to speak.

"Elsa, I'm telling you the truth. I love you. I didn't realize until recently just how much I love you."

"But…you have Anna," Elsa said, her voice barely audible.

"But you're the one I love, Elsa. I thought Anna was, but she's not. It's you! It's always been you! I love everything about you. From your icy powers, all the way down to the poetry you like to read. You're amazing!"

"Kristoff, I think you're confused," Elsa said, regaining control of her voice.

"No, I'm not. When you kissed me that one time at first I was surprised. Not just because it happened, but because of how good it felt. It was an icy, cool kiss, one that sent a thousand shivers up my spine. I never feel that whenever I kiss Anna. And the more time we spend together, the more I realize just how much you and I have in common. It's taken me over a year to notice, but I finally see the picture. I love you, Elsa. "

Elsa took a few steps backward; her mind was spinning from the revelation she just heard. Every bit of her wanted to scream out that she loved him too, and let him pull her into his arms. But she knew that she couldn't do that. It would break Anna's heart. The poor girl had suffered enough heartache for one lifetime. She didn't need any more grief. No. As much as she loved Kristoff, she had to keep her feelings suppressed. As her father would say, "conceal don't feel."

"I'm sorry, Kristoff, but I don't feel the same way," she lied.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You just kissed me a few weeks ago! How can you not feel the same way?

"It was just a stupid reaction, Kristoff. I was caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking straight. I was never looking for a serious relationship in the first place. It was just a one-time thing."

Kristoff looked at her with astonishment. "A one-time thing? That's all I am to you, Elsa, "a one-time thing?"

Elsa didn't respond.

"I know you love me, Elsa, just as much as I love you," Kristoff said, urgently. "Stop trying to hide your feelings, and let them go for a change. I want you to be happy, and with me I can give you that happiness. Please, don't do this to me."

"Kristoff, please stop," Elsa pleaded. "You're a good man. I do care about you, but only as a close friend. You and Anna are perfect for each other. You make her so happy. Don't rob her of that happiness."

"Elsa, I don't want to hurt Anna, believe me, I love her too, but not the way I love you. Try to understand," Kristoff said walking towards her. "I want to be with you."

No, Kristoff. Don't come any closer. I think its best that you leave now."

"Elsa…

"Kristoff, please leave!" Elsa said, raising her voice.

Kristoff realized that there was no point in continuing to convince her. He sighed, walking out of the room quietly. When he was gone, Elsa broke down, and cried. The walls around her were covered in ice, snow was falling from the ceiling. Why did life have to be so complicated for her? Just when she thought she found happiness, something came along to ruin it. Yes. She did love Kristoff, but she couldn't be with him. He belonged to Anna, and her happiness meant more to her than anything else. Elsa walked over to the window; watching as Kristoff signaled Sven to pull the sleigh. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the mountain man disappear from sight. It was painful, a lot of things in life were, but Elsa knew that sometimes the pain was necessary.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first of the many reworked chapters. It's short, so I promise the next one will be longer, and more in detail.**


	14. Feel, Don't Concal

Chapter 14:

Feel, Don't Conceal

* * *

Kristoff didn't visit the sisters over the next couple of days. He stuck to his ice business, making frequent trips up the mountain to get ice. He knew it was only a matter of time before Anna came looking for him. When that happened, Kristoff would do his best to act the way a boyfriend should, even though the feelings weren't true. He didn't love Anna. He cared about her deeply of course, but the romantic fling he thought he felt a year ago was gone. Instead, another woman had captured his heart. Kristoff often thought about Elsa when he was alone. He remembered confessing his feelings to her, only to have Elsa retract in return. Kristoff wasn't a fool. He knew that Elsa loved him in return. It was just like her to shut out her feelings; it was something she knew all too well. Kristoff thought that Elsa would know that closing out those who love you isn't the right thing to do, because it only hurts them in return. He guessed that some things never changed.

Late one evening as Kristoff was eating dinner in his cabin, he got a knock on the door. It was very unusual for someone to be visiting him at this hour. Then again, he had a feeling of who it was: Anna. She had probably come to see him, since he hasn't been around much. As much as Kristoff didn't want to open the door, he knew that it would impolite not to answer. When the door opened, Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise. There stood Elsa outside with her hands folded in front of her, looking sad.

"Hello, Kristoff," she spoke softly.

"Hi, Elsa," Kristoff stammered. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was very rude to you, and you don't deserve that, especially after all that you've done for my sister and I."

Kristoff was about to mention his feelings about her, when Elsa cut him off.

"That being said, I still stand by what I said. Anna is the one for you. You make her so happy. She deserves that more than me."

"Elsa," Kristoff started to say, before changing his mind. "Come inside, and sit down. Let's talk for a minute."

Elsa followed Kristoff inside, taking a seat on the couch. Kristoff sat beside her, watching her closely. Every part of him wanted to pick her up in his arms, and submerge her in his love, but he knew that now was not the time.

Elsa looked at Kristoff; her blue eyes shining like sapphires in the low light in the cabin. God she was beautiful.

"Elsa, if you're expecting me to take back what I said, it's not going to happen. I hate to tell you this, but I'm not going to lie about how I feel."

Elsa sighed. She wondered how to best approach this.

"Kristoff, I respect your feelings toward me, no matter how unjust they may be. But I have long accepted the fact that I'm not meant to have a romantic partner. It's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous."

"What? Elsa, what are you talking about? You have control over your power! You're not going to hurt me!"

"I know, but you can't be sure,"

"I am sure. And what's all this talk about not being able to have a romantic partner, of course you can! You're a human just like everyone else!

"Yes, but I am different, Kristoff. Very different."

"No. You're not," Kristoff said, gently putting his hand on her arm. Elsa flinched at his touch. She almost moved away, but something compelled her to stay.

"You laugh, you love, you cry, you hope, you do all the things humans do. Your powers are only one part of you, Elsa. They don't define who you are as a person. They're just something that you were blessed with."

Elsa almost chuckled at the word "blessed."

"You intend to only use your powers for good, and you always do. Everybody loves you for it. I know you have to see that."

"I do," Elsa responded.

"Then why can't you understand that as long as your intentions are good, you'll never hurt anyone. Not, Anna, and not me. Like I told you before, I want to give you the happiness that you've been denied for so long. Let me love you."

Kristoff said the last sentence with as much sincerity as he possibly could. He loved this woman. There was no question about it. His family of trolls were love experts; even they would see the love between them. Kristoff wanted to give everything to Elsa, for she had given so much to him.

Elsa fought back the tears as she spoke, "Your words mean so much to me. You're a wonderful man. So kind, so caring, so loving. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Not just any woman, Elsa, you," Kristoff boldly stated. "You're the only woman on Earth that could have me."

This was getting more complicated. Elsa began to feel the burning passion that she had felt all these months ago, rising inside her chest. She could feel his warm embrace, the delicate nature of his skin brushing up against hers. It was so captivating, so real, and so beautiful. No! This was wrong. Kristoff belongs with Anna. He's her true love. Elsa could never have a true love.

Kristoff moved his hand up to Elsa's face; he gently held her chin in his hand. She looked back at him; the fresh tears still glistening in her eyes. It was wild, it was powerful, and it was beyond words. Kristoff leaned forward, moving towards her small, rosy lips. Elsa saw him moving towards her, but didn't back away. The passion inside her continued to burn like a raging fire out of control. What could she do? She wanted to back away, but at the same time, she wanted to kiss Kristoff. She wanted to love the man, who loved her so much. Elsa waited a moment longer, before finally letting go. She met Kristoff's lips with her own, embracing the man's loving touch. The two fell onto the couch together, still kissing each other passionately. In this time, Elsa never considered stopping or even trying to break free. She wanted this. No. She needed this.

Before Kristoff could do anything else, Elsa waved her hand, which melted away the ice dress she was wearing. Kristoff stopped when he noticed what was happening. He back away from Elsa for a second; staring at her with awe. Elsa was fully nude in front of him. She had a small smile on her lips, warmly inviting him into her chambers.

Kristoff removed his shirt, and pants, then moved on stop of Elsa, for the lovemaking to begin. As they kissed each other again, the thought of Elsa's father crossed her mind. Only this time, she was dismissive of him. "I'm sorry, Papa, but I can't be the good girl you wanted me to be." She thought. To her surprise however, her father smiled in return.

"I never wanted you to be," he said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let the romance begin! After much contemplation, I decided to finish this story. I lost passion for it awhile, because I had made a big mistake in the direction I took it, but now I have a good grasp on where I want to go with it. Prepare yourselves: the fluff, suspense, and passion is about to go into high gear.**


	15. Repurcussions

Chapter 15:

Repercussions

 **A/N: Some of you were upset at Kristoff and Elsa's adultery in the last chapter. Keep in mind that this is a Kristelsa fic. That being said, you might cut them some slack after reading this chapter. For this is when they both realize the sin they've committed. Could there ever be anything between Elsa and Kristoff after all this?**

* * *

When the morning came, Elsa was the first to wake up. The sun shone through the windows of the cabin, giving her a warm wake up call. As she sat up in bed, she looked over to her right, and noticed Kristoff lying beside her, still asleep. Oh no. It had happened. They…made love! The one thing Elsa fought desperately to prevent happened. How could she give in to temptation so easily? She had committed the ultimate sin. She had betrayed Anna. The one-person Elsa never wanted to hurt, but did in a cruel, deceitful way. Guilt flooded over her like a wave; killing off any positive emotion in her body. This was wrong. What she and Kristoff did was so terribly wrong.

Just then, Kristoff woke up. He looked up at Elsa, who was beginning to dress. "Good morning," he said.

Elsa gave him a cold, stern look. Kristoff knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong?"

"No. I honestly don't."

"Kristoff, we had sex. We betrayed Anna. How could you do this? How could I do this? I never wanted it in the first place, yet you seduced me into your web of deceit.

Kristoff was confused. Last night Elsa had given herself to him on her own free will. She clearly enjoyed their excursions, so why was she feeling different again?

"I know that, but what I feel is real, Elsa. I know you feel it too!'

"Just shut up!" Elsa cried, causing an array of icicles to shoot up from the floor.

Kristoff flinched in fear. He didn't dare open his mouth again.

"We betrayed Anna. We hurt her. Do have any idea how horrible that is? I can never forgive myself," Elsa sobbed.

Kristoff still didn't speak. He merely listened as Elsa carried on.

"All my life I've been taught 'conceal, don't feel' and every time I abandon that mantra, something terrible happens. I was born to cause nothing but misery.

Elsa looked at Kristoff; the tears glistening in her eyes.

"For Anna's sake, and mine, never return to the palace," she stated firmly.

Kristoff watched the icicles melt in the room as Elsa walked to the door. When she was gone, he was left with only his thoughts. For the first time, guilt began to eat at him. It gnawed at his insides like a beast tearing off piece of meat from its prey. Anna. Sweet Anna. The innocent, lovable princess who he helped bring back summer. He betrayed her. He took her trust, and shattered it, all because of his feelings for Elsa. It was wrong, so very wrong. Why didn't he talk to Anna? Could they have broken up amicably if he explained how he felt about Elsa? Was that even possible? And what would Anna say if she learned that he really loved Elsa? These conflicting thoughts dug deep into Kristoff's brain so hard, his head felt like it would explode.

He was ashamed of himself. Anna put her trust and love in him, and he repaid her by betraying her in such a vile way. Elsa was right. They shouldn't act on their feelings, no matter how true they may seem.

As the day went on, Kristoff sat alone in his cabin, sulking in guilt. He would have to face Anna eventually. He would have to tell her the truth. That is, if Elsa hadn't already. Kristoff accepted the consequences for his actions. You reap what you sow, that's what Bulda always told him.

Kristoff and Elsa had sinned, for which neither of them believed they could be forgiven for. Yet, the remorse they felt was the first step to repairing the damage done. The next step would be to tell Anna what happened. The option of not telling her would be another sin.

Kristoff went outside, hooked Sven up to his sleigh, and made his way to the Arendelle palace. He knew that Elsa had forbidden him to come, but he had to set things right. As Sven pulled the sleigh toward the castle, Kristoff thought about Elsa. There was no denying it; he loved her. But if loving her meant hurting Anna, then he wanted no part in it. Anna was sure to break up with him once she heard the news. She will be devastated that the two people she cared the most about, deceived her in such a way. Maybe with time she would learn to forgive them. Either way, Kristoff was sure that his trip to the palace would be his last.

* * *

 **A/N: In your opinion, are Kristoff and Elsa doing the right thing by taking responsibility for their actions?**


	16. The Truth

Chapter 16:

The Truth

 **A/N: You guys convinced me to keep the story as it is. I thank you for your feedback. You're right, it's dumb to redo this story twice. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

As Kristoff raced towards the palace, he had a feeling of dread growing within his chest. He knew that no matter what they said or how they approached the subject, Anna would not take it well. He was prepared to face whatever came. He deserved it. They deserved it. When he arrived at the entrance to the palace, he told the guards out front that he was here to see Anna and Elsa. The guards, having known who he was, allowed him to enter. Kristoff ran upstairs, not bothering to say hi to Kai and Gerda as he passed them. He was hoping he could get to Elsa before she told Anna. When he rounded a corner, he almost slipped on the rug, which was laying in the hallway. He wasn't far from Anna's room now. In a few moments, he would be face to face with her. As he approached the end of the hallway, to his surprise, and relief, Elsa was there. Her eyes widened as she saw Kristoff running towards her.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come back to the palace," Elsa snarled.

"I know, I know. I promise I won't come again after this, but I think we should tell Anna the truth together. It's the right thing to do."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Kristoff quickly cut her off. "No, Elsa. I'm going to tell Anna the truth. She deserves to hear it from both of us."

Elsa sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing. "Alright. Let's go," she said, reluctantly.

Kristoff knocked on Anna's door, earning a "come in" from Anna.

Elsa and Kristoff walked into the room; their hands both behind their backs, their foreheads dripping with sweat, and their hearts beating like a drum. Anna was at her nightstand finishing braiding her hair. When she turned around, she instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter? You two look like you just heard the worst news in your life," she commented.

Kristoff and Elsa sighed. It was now or never.

"Anna, please sit down," Elsa said, gesturing towards the bed.

Anna did as Elsa asked, taking a seat on the bed. Kristoff and Elsa stood in front of her, ready to deliver the devastating news.

"Anna, you know I love you, right?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Elsa! I love you too!"

"Even after all that I put you through, you still love me. It's amazing really. I continue to hurt you, but you never give up on me."

"Elsa, what's this about?" Anna asked.

Kristoff took his turn to talk. "Anna, we've done something terrible. Something so devious and despicable, we are ashamed of ourselves."

Anna looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. There was a noticeable change in her tone of voice.

"Anna, I never thought I would ever fall in love with somebody. Hell, I never wanted too. I always believed that I was too dangerous to find a soulmate. In the past several months, those feelings, which I thought I had buried deep within me, began to emerge. I began falling in love with somebody."

"Ok," Anna commented.

"This isn't easy for me to say, Anna. I curse myself a thousand times for doing it. I knew better and yet I did it anyway," Elsa said. By now, Elsa had begun to cry, which worried Anna.

"Elsa, you're kind of scaring me," she said.

"I'll take it from here," Kristoff said.

"Anna, when I kissed you on the docks a year ago, I really meant it. I loved you, and I still do. But, I can't explain it, something happened that weakened that feeling. Instead, it attached itself to someone else."

Once he muttered the words, "Someone else," Anna's jaw dropped in shock.

"There's no point in beating around the bush, so I'll just say it. I love Elsa."

The room grew as quiet as a graveyard. You could hear a pin drop in the solemn silence of Anna's bedroom. Anna gasped in horror, looking at Elsa, who nodded to confirm what Kristoff had said.

"Yes, Anna. It's true. Kristoff fell in love with me, and I…feel the same way about him. I love him. We tried to suppress it for as long as we could, but we were reckless and gave into temptation. We…slept with each other."

As if on cue, tears flooded from Anna's eyes. Kristoff started to speak again, but Anna shut him up.

"How…How could you do this to me?" she stuttered. "After all I've been through. All the things I've done for you. How could you betray me like this?"

"Anna, we can't begin to express the guilt we feel,"

"Guilt? What the hell do I want with your guilt, Kristoff! You slept with my sister! You betrayed me for my own flesh and blood!"

Kristoff didn't dare say another word, and neither did Elsa. They knew that they had no right to talk.

"I thought I found my true love. After Hans betrayed me, I thought I'd never find it again, but I did. Now it turns out that that was a lie too!

Anna turned towards Elsa, who was crying as well.

And you…my sister…the person I love and trust more than anyone in the world, played an equal part in this betrayal?"

Anna started to heave heavily. The revelation was simply too much for her too bear. She stood up, walking over towards the dresser.

Kristoff and Elsa followed, only to be reprimanded by Anna.

"If either of you take one step closer, I'll scream!" she threatened.

Kristoff and Elsa stopped moving. They wanted to tell Anna the shame they felt, the overwhelming sense of guilt that clouded their minds. They wanted to tell her that they would spend the rest of their lives making it up to her, if that was even possible.

Anna turned around, facing Elsa. "You're a monster. You're a despicable monster. I can't believe I defended you, let alone believed you were good. You should go up to the mountains and never come back. For years, all I wanted was to see you. Now, that's the last thing I want."

Anna turned towards Kristoff. "And you! You bastard! How could you do this to me! Why does every man I love deceive me like this?" Do I not deserve to be loved?"

Anna reeled back her fist, punching Kristoff as hard as she could in the mouth. Kristoff didn't object to it. He knew that he deserved it.

"I hope you burn in hell! You lying, backstabbing son of a bitch!"

With that last word, Anna ran out of her room, crying relentlessly. Kristoff and Elsa were left alone together, pondering over what had just occurred. It had happened. They told the truth. They owned up to their actions. It was every bit as devastating as they thought it would be.

Elsa, who was still crying, turned towards Kristoff. "Leave this palace…never, ever return," she said with an icy hiss.

Kristoff didn't need to respond. He got the message loud and clear. The guards escorted him out to his sleigh, making sure that he left the grounds. Kristoff knew that he deserved everything that just occurred. He would never forgive himself for what he did to Anna. Even worse, despite all that had happened, despite all the guilt he felt, he still loved Elsa. That was worst part of it all.

* * *

 **A/N: The damage is done, but is there still a chance of redemption?**


End file.
